The Highschool Initiative: Year One
by Godofthunder97
Summary: AU.Steve Rogers,Tony Stark,Natasha Romanov,Bruce Banner,Clint Barton, and Thor are all teenager attending high school when they are recruited by Nick Fury to battle crime. No slash sorry, Chapter 6 Reloaded
1. Class Assemble!

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Avengers or any other characters in this story

* * *

"Captain it's time to wake up".

Steve Rogers slowly blinked his eyes open. The last thing he remembred was falling into the ocean from a HYDRA rocket.

He slowly raised his head up and took in his surroundings. He was in a small metallic room surrounded by men in uniforms with an eagle emblem on them, which meant they weren't HYDRA.

The man who spoke was a middle-aged bald man who was about average height and had an eyepatch over his right eye.

"Who are you, where am I" groaned Steve as he rubbed his neck.

"My name captain is Colonel Nick Fury, director of SHIELD. And this is the helicarrier" said  
Fury as he waved his arm around the room slightly as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Colonel but I have never ever heard of S.H.I.E.L.D or a helicarrier" said Steve as he looked at Fury with a questioning look on his face.

Fury chuckled lightly.

"Well a helicarrier is a mobile aircraft slash base for S.H.I.E.L.D, and you've probably never heard of them because you've been frozen for about 67 years."

"67 years! But that's impossible" said Steve with an incredulous look.

" The year is 2012 captain, we beat the Nazis shortly after you were frozen which has seemed to preserve your age".

Fury gave Steve a newspaper with the day's date and a mirror. After Steve skimmed through the front page of the paper he looked at the mirror and was shocked with what he saw.

While he should actually be about 83 years old, he only appeared to be about 16. Which was about the age he volunteered for the super-soldier project. And while his hair was a little long he was the spitting image of how he was back then. He then looked at Fury.

"So what now Colonel?".

"I'm glad you asked captain. Since you've been frozen there are people with extraordinary powers who fight for the weak"

Fury then handed Steve a stack of folders.

"Many of them in their adolescence years, some even attending the same high school".

Steve flipped through the folders noticing several figures such as a man in red and gold armor, a man with a hammer, and a giant green beast among others.

"We've narrowed down the best candidates".

"Best candidates for what?".

"An organized team of heroes sanctioned by the government to fight evil and save lives captain" said Fury with a determined look.

"And how do i fit into this?" questioned Steve.

"Because they need a leader Steve, and you are the perfect candidate".

Steve sighed "I'm willing to serve my country Colonel, but I don't know how I will be able to."

"We have a man on the inside of the school who is recruiting the other heroes, and you will be starting school on Monday, so you may want to get acquainted with your new roommate".

"Roommate?" said Steve with a raised eyebrow.

As he said that a door slid open to reveal a slender feminine figure in black bodysuit who had flowing, firery hair.

"Steve Rogers aka Captain America meet Natasha Romanov aka the Black Widow one of S.H.I.E.L.D's best and youngest agents, and your new roomate" said Fury.

Natasha walked up to and held her hand out to Steve.

"It's a pleasure to meet you captain" said Natasha with a ever so slight smirk on her lips.

From what Steve could tell she was about his age, so she was about 16 or 17, and he had to admit she was very attractive. Steve slowly shook her hand.

"The pleasure is mine ma'am and call me Steve".

"Call me Natasha, Steve". Steve and Natasha smiled at each other as they shook hands.

Fury coughed after a couple minutes.

"You two may want to get going, after all school is in session".

* * *

Okay so this story follow my own universe but I thinks it more closely relates to the movie. Now some information may be innacurate but I'll try my best.

Next Chapter "Roommates":Natasha helps Steve get adjusted with modern life.


	2. Roommates

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Avengers or any other characters in this story

* * *

It was a normal Sunday afternoon in the Bronx. Kids were playing basketball, couples were walking through the park.

But all of a sudden a black sedan pulled up to a rather old looking abandoned building.

The door opened and two figures walked out of it, one masculine wearing jeans and brown jacket with a white t-shirt.

The other feminine with fiery red-hair, wearing jeans and a black jacket with a red shirt.

They were Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanof otherwise known as Captain America and The Black Widow. Steve had a bag strapped around his shoulder, while Natasha wasn't carrying anything.

Steve looked at the building warily.

"This is where we're suppoused to live?" though he said it more as a statement than a question.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Natasha's lips.

"Trust me it looks better on the inside" said Natasha as she walked towards the front door.

Steve shrugged as he followed her in.

Natasha walked up to the door and moved a brick on the wall to reveal a keypad. After that the door opened to reveal an elevator.

"Told you" she remarked as she walked into the elevator as Steve slightly gaped at her.

"You coming?"

Steve quickly hopped into the elevator right next to Natasha.

"What is this place?" said Steve after a couple minutes of silence as the elevator ascended.

Natasha looked over at Steve.

"SHIELD refitted this abandoned building as a headquarters and living quarters for our rag-tag little team".

"So this building isn't abandoned".

Natasha nodded.

"It's just made to look that way to keep away any unwanted visitors"

Steve was about to say something but the elevator doors opened and Natasha walked out with Steve following.

They walked down a short hallway to a door marked with the number 2. Natasha took out a key and opened the door to reveal a rather nice looking average sized apartment.

It wasn't to fancy but it was enough to Steve's liking.

"Welcome to your new home Steve" stated Natasha as she hung her jacket on a nearby hangar.

When Steve looked around the room he noticed there was a small kitchen, a normal sized living room with a nice TV and a leather couch , among other things. He also noticed the apartment had a nice view of the outside world and 2 bedrooms.

"Your bedroom is the one on the right, you can go ahead and get settled if you want to but we need to go over some things before we start school tomorrow" said Natasha as she plopped on the couch and started going through some papers.

Steve nodded as he walked towards his room and opened the door.

It was a small room with a bed a desk and not much else, but he was sure he could add some things in the future.

He put his bag on the bed and went through it. There wasn't much in there but some clothes, his shield, his costume, and a picture.

Steve took the picture in his hand and looked at it closely. He had forgotten about it, it was a picture of an agent that he used to know before he was frozen. He still owed her a dance, but he guessed it was too late now.

He put the picture on the desk and went out to check on his new roomate.

When he walked out of his room and closed his door he saw Natasha had her head leaned back against the couch with her eyes closed.

Steve was about to go back in his room but stopped when he looked at Natasha.

He couldn't help but notice how she closely resembled someone he used to know.

That's probably what made him go sit next to her on the couch.

* * *

To sum it all up in one word Natasha was tired.

Not only is she responsible for reassimilating a honored war-hero( who was rather attractive she had to admit) into the modern world.

But she also has to go to high-school, which is something she didn't have to do since she's been a spy for most of her life, and honestly she was worried, even a little scared.

Imagine that, the infamous Black Widow was not only nervous, but scared.

Her thoughts however were interrupted when she felt a presence next to her.

"Tired, Natasha"

She blinked her eyes open to see Steve sitting next to her. Looking at her in a ceirtan way that she couldn't describe.

But then she remembred that he had said something.

"Yes I am tired. Aren't you?" said Natasha with a hint of sarcasm.

"Actually no I'm not tired actually" said Steve without even a slight amount of sarcasm.

Natasha shot him with an incredulous look.

"You've been frozen for 67 years,you haven't aged a bit, and you have to lead a group of teenagers with super powers. And your not tired a bit".

Steve just nodded. He half-expected her to insult him, but instead she just laughed.

"You Steve Rogers are an enigma".

"And you aren't?".

"Touche".

Steve smiled and looked down at the coffee table in front of them.

"Can I ask you something Natasha?".

Natasha looked at him and nodded.

"Go ahead, we are roomates after all".

"Whats a sixteen-year old girl doing as a highly-trained assasin for the government?".

"Whats a sixteen-year old boy doing volunteering for unstable government projects that turn you into a super-soldier" countered Natasha.

"Touche".

Natasha, laughed but stopped when she remembered his question.

"We all got secrets Cap".

Steve nodded but he couldn't help but notice the darkness in her voice. And he couldn't agree with her more.

"So who's the first member of our team" said Steve changing the subject.

Natasha coughed and picked up the folder at the top of the pile.

"First up, Anthony Stark age 16. A.K.A Iron Man".

* * *

Okay there goes chapter 2. Now I know there's still probably alot of plotholes left in this story but trust me they will all be explained later.

Next Chapter Class Assemble! Part 2: Introducing Iron Man!


	3. Class Assemble! Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Avengers or any other characters in this story

* * *

"Damn it Tony your gonna be late... again".

James"Rhodey"Rhodes was not having a good day. It was the first day of his junior year of highschool, and his best friend Tony Stark(who he is in charge of looking after for his father) was late.

It didn't help that vice-principal Coulson had it out for the both of them.

Rhodey looked down at his watch after a couple of minutes, there was about 5 minutes till school started.

"Damn it" thought Rhodey as he took out his phone and dialed Tony's number.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of town a red ferarri zipped down the streets. The driver was Tony Stark, the passengers in the backseat were three very attractive women. 2 blonde and 1 brunette, not that that mattered.

"Ready for school ladies?" said Tony.

"Yes Tony" said all 3 silmultaneously.

"Good" said Tony while showing his infamous Stark smirk.

But then all of a sudden his phone started ringing. Tony picked it up from it's spot on the phone next to him. He frowned when he saw the caller I.D displayed the name "Rhodey".

Tony rolled his eyes but still answered the phone.

"Hi mom" said Tony in a deflated voice.

"Haha very funny now where the hell are you, school starts in 3 minutes" said an unamused Rhodey.

"I know,I know I had to pick something up. Do me a favor and save me a seat inbetween you and Pepper in the auditorium. Ciao" said Tony as he ended the call.

"Tony!..."

"Nothing like good friends, eh ladies" said Tony as the girls once again laughed.

* * *

Steve walked through the large hallways of Lee Whedon high school trying to find his way to the auditorium.

And he had about 2 minutes untill the assembly would start.

Natasha said they would leave at different times so that people wouldn't be supicious. It was just his luck to get lost on the way though.

He also wasn't watching where he was going which lead to him walking into somebody. Which left them both lying on the ground.

"Hey will you watch where you're going!"

"Sorry".

Steve looked up to see a man his age who was dressed in rather nice clothes, and had a clean spiky haircut.

Steve got up and held his hand out for the man to take. The man however just got up on his own and dusted himself off.

"I'm Steve Rogers" said Steve as he held his hand out for him to shake.

The man however didn't.

"Tony Stark, the pleasure is all yours I assume".

Steve just raised his eyebrows, he got the feeling this is gonna be a very long and rough ride.

"That was a joke" Tony said as he sighed and shook his head.

"Look as much as I would love to just stand here and talk I believe I have an assembly to attend".

"Do you know where the auditorium is?" asked Steve.

"Probably the big door that says auditorium" said Tony as he walked over to said day across the hall.

"That's embarassing" thought Steve as he followed him in.

When he walked in he noticed that Tony went to sit inbetween a black male and a girl with ginger-red hair.

He looked around and noticed a well built male in a flannel shirt with long blonde hair. He was sitting next to a petite brunette and a shorter gentlemen with black hair.

On the other end of the room he noticed a short young looking male with an equally young looking girl also with glasses.

He stopped when he saw Natasha sitting off to the side and saw her motioning him to come sit with her.

A couple of seconds later he was sitting next to her and offered her a smile, which she returned.

"Way to be on time Steve" said Natasha with a sarcastic edge.

"Sorry I got lost" said Steve. He still wasn't sure what to think of Natasha. After all it had only been about a day and a half.

"You see any of our boys" asked Natasha looking forward.

"A couple but I don't remember their names" admitted Steve.

Natasha then pointed to the blonde male.

"That's Thorton Odinson aka "Thor the God of Thunder". The two people next to him are Jane Foster and Erik Selvick, both model students with no criminal records".

She pointed towards the two younger looking people.

"That is Bruce Banner A.K.A "The Hulk" and Betty Ross the principal's daughter".

She finally pointed towards Tony.

"And that's..."

"Tony Stark, we've met" interrupted Steve none to enthusiasticly.

Natasha blinked.

"Really, how'd it go?"

"Could have went better" shrugged Steve.

* * *

"What took so long Tony?" asked the girl next to him.

"Like I told Rhodey, Pepper I had to pick something up" answered Tony.

Pepper only raised her eyebrow at him.

"And you expect us to believe that" chimed in Rhodey.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Fine then, don't believe me. But you two should know that you have hurt me both deeply and emotionally, and I am not talking to you for the rest of the assembly" huffed Tony as he crossed his arms.

"Tony..." said Pepper.

"Not talking" said Tony rather childishly.

"Tony" said Rhodey as he clenched his teeth.

"LaLaLaLaLaLALaLaLaLA! Can't hear you!"

"Oh god" thought Pepper as she put her head in her hands.

* * *

"Shouldn't there be one more?" asked Steve.

Shield's youngest agent thought for a second before she replied.

"Yes, there should be one more but I don't see him".

Natasha was interrupted when the whole room silenced as the vice-principal walked up to the podium.

"First of all I'd like to welcome you all back for another year here at Lee Whedon High School" said Mr. Coulson.

After a minute of silence he coughed and continued.

"This year you will all be expected to..."

Steve nudged Natasha in the arm halfway through his sentence.

"So that's the vice-principal".

Natasha nodded.

"Not only that but he's our man on the inside".

Steve eyebrows rose up.

"Your kidding!".

"Nope he's the reason you and me are right here".

"Remind me to thank him later".

The red-head quietly laughed as she returned to listening to Coulson's speech.

About 10 minutes later Coulson ended his speech and dismissed all the students for their first period classes.

Steve and Natasha were walking side by side going over their schedules.

"It looks like we're in the same lunch, history, and biology classes" stated Natasha.

"Which are our 3rd, 4th, and 9th period classes" replied the super-soldier.

"What do you have first?" asked the fiery teen.

"Algebra 2".

"Good luck".

* * *

"What you got first Tony?" asked Pepper as the three of them walked out of the auditorium.

"Looks like I've got Algebra 2, oh joyest of joys" said Tony.

"You'd be in Trig by now if you didn't slack off and miss so many days of school" said Rhodey matter of factly.

"Mommy it wasn't my fault, it was Iron Man's" said Tony in a child's voice.

Rhodey rolled his eyes.

"Good luck" said Pepper.

* * *

And Tony has finally made is way into the story. The next chapter will probably be longer.

Next Chapter "Class Assemble!": Introducing Thor and The Hulk, plus Cap and Stark in Algebra


	4. Class Assemble! Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Avengers or any other characters in this story

* * *

Room South 102 was a quaint little room that had a nice view of the outside world. A fact that was not lost on many of the students. Other than that there wasn't much out of the ordinary, it had things most classes had(chairs, desks, sharpeners, etc).

The walls however were a dull white color, but when illuminated by sunlight added a ceirtan cheerfulness to the room. The teacher's name was Mr. James Kirby.

The teacher of S102 was hanging various amusing(at least to himself) mathematical puns all around the room. Sayings such as "I like pi" and what not covered the walls.

He then stepped down from the chair he was on and opened the door to his class, sat down in his chair behind his desk and waited for his new students to enter.

After a few minutes students started to pile in all of them in the 16-17 age range. The last two to arrive were two boys.

One was wearing red and black shoes, black Levi jeans, and a blazer jacket over a black sabbath t-shirt. He also wore a gold chain around his neck that said STARK and had black spiky hair.

The other had on a green hollister shirt, light blue jeans, brown shoes and had dirty blonde hair that was cut in a short almost military style.

Kirby looked on his class list and found their names under their respective pictures.

Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.

They also had to sit next to each other since there were no other open desks.

He then cleared his throat and smiled at his students.

"Hello I'm Mr Kirby and obviously I'm going to be your Algebra 2 teacher" said Kirby with a smile.

Kirby then started to go over things such as attendance, what they will learn this year, and so on and so on.

Midway through all this however Steve felt someone nudge him.

He turned and saw it was Tony.

"Hey you're the guy I ran into earlier right?" inquired Tony making no effort to whisper since they were in the back of the room.

"Yeah" said Steve hesitantly.

"Well I wanted to ask you something if that's alright".

"Go ahead" replied Steve.

"Who's that chick with the red-hair you were sitting with your girlfriend or something?" bluntly asked Tony.

Steve was taken aback and just blinked before he replied.

"Um well she's uh just well she's a uh old friend of mine" stuttered Steve.

Tony raised his right eyebrow.

"Uh-huh yeah sure".

They both sat in silence and before they knew it 1st period was over. The two walked off in different directions for their 2nd period classes.

Steve's next class was English which had a middle-aged teacher named Ms Penhal who was nice enough. But other than that the class was rather uneventful.

After class ended Steve walked out to see Natasha waiting for him.

She was currently leaning against a locker with one foot up behind her. When he looked at her was the first time he actually saw what she was wearing.

She had on leather black boots that were a little higher than her thighs, ripped jeans, a low cut white tee, and she had the same hairstyle that reminded him of a former life.

"Hey" said Natasha.

"Hey".

"Hows your day going so far?" asked Natasha.

"Pretty good Tony was in my Algebra class" replied Steve.

"Really? How did that go?" asked Natasha repeating her question from the assembly.

"Not quite sure".

Natasha lightly smiled.

"Come on it's lunch time let's go for a walk".

"Can we do that?" asked Steve.

"Steve you are a highly decorated super soldier with natural born leadership skills, and I am a highly trained assasin/special agent for the worlds top national security agency. I think we're allowed to go out for out lunch" countered Natasha as she walked away.

Steve just stood watching her.

"Yep she definitely reminds me of someone" thought Steve.

Natasha stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"You coming" said Natasha playfully.

Steve ran up next to her as they both started walking for the door.

* * *

Thorton Odinson otherwise known as Thor was sitting next to his good friend Jane Austin under a tree outside the school. Many students on their lunch period were walking around doing various things since there was an outdoor cafeteria.

Jane was reading some book she was currently interested in while Thor just enjoyed the sunny weather. He looked up and noticed a boy and a girl walking away from the school just talking amongst each other ignorant of their surroundings. He noticed the boy had short blonde hair while the girl had fiery red-hair.

He looked around and also noticed a rather scrawny boy sitting with a girl with glasses, and 2 boys and a girl sitting with each other at a distant table also.

Thor turned towards Jane after he heard her close her book.

"Are you all right Jane Foster".

"Yeah I'm just fine Thor" sighed Jane.

Thor just looked at her with a confused look.

"Are you sick or perhaps tired?".

"I'm a little tired Thor I don't know why but I had trouble sleeping" responded Jane.

"Back in Asgard I used to have many nights of unrest whenever I had to go to battle" said Thor.

"Can I ask you something Thor?"

"Anything Jane Foster" replied Thor.

"If you are like a god than why do you age like us humans?".

"Well you see Jane Foster...".

Thor stopped mid-sentence when he noticed something.

"What is it?"

"Over there" said Thor pointing over towards the table with the scrawny human who was being dragged away by a group of bullies.

"I will be back soon".

* * *

Bruce Banner hated high-school.

He was just eating lunch, minding his own business and talking to his good friend Betty when a group of brutes dragged him away.

They dragged him to a spot behind the school and slammed him into the wall.

"What do you want, shouldn't you be stealing some 3rd graders lunch money or something?" said Bruce.

The leader snorted.

"Yeah that's funny, listen we don't think you and your little girlfriend belong here".

He was referring to the fact that they were both 15 and juniors due to their advanced intelligences.

"Yeah, so?" replied Bruce.

"We're going to make things here as miserable for you as we possibly can" said the leader as he raised his fist back and gripped Bruce by his collar.

"This isn't going to end well" thought Bruce as he slowly felt his anger take over.

"Halt!".

They all turned to see Thor standing there with his arms crossed.

"What do you want Rapunzel?" asked one of the bullies.

"Put him down he is defenseless" said Thor.

"Yeah I am but the Hulk's not" thought Bruce as his anger slowly went away.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it?" asked the leader.

"You were warned" sighed Thor.

"GET HIM!"

Two of the three bullies charge towards Thor.

Thor just kicked one in the stomach while used the other's own momentum to drop him over his back. He then punched the other's back sending him into the ground.

He then just turned towards the leader.

"Leave and I will not harm you" stated Thor firmly.

The leader just charged at Thor which resulted him being flipped over onto his back by the god of thunder.

Thor put his foot firmly on the chest of the bully.

"Leave him and his friend alone and you will not face my wrath again".

The bully just groaned as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Thor then walked over to Bruce and offered him his hand.

"Are you all right friend?".

Bruce took his hand and brushed himself off when he got up.

"Um yeah I am thanks for the help".

"It was no problem" nodded Thor.

"I'm Bruce".

"Thorton Odinson, but you can call me Thor".

Bruce looked at his watch.

"Oh hell lunch ends in 2 minutes!"

"Well we better get moving than shouldn't we"grinned Thor.

* * *

I apologize for any errors in this story fanfiction was acting weird. I'd also like to thank anyone who has reviewed so fanfic.

Next Chapter "Hulk Smash!": Will Thor and Bruce make it to class? What about Steve and Natasha? And what'll happen when the Hulk does come out? All in the next chapter.


	5. Hulk Smash!

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Avengers or any other characters in this story

* * *

Steve and Natasha quickly made their way back to the high school when Natasha looked down at her watch and realized 4th period would start in a few minutes.

They were now running through the halls in the direction of their class (luckily the room was on the 1st floor) a few seconds they ran through the door followed by two others right before the bell rang.

The four then stopped to catch their breath until Steve and Natasha looked up to see one of the two boys that followed them was rather scrawny with scruffy hair, while the other was well built with long blonde hair.

Steve recognized them as Bruce Banner and Thorton Odinson.

The teacher of the class Dr. Henry Pym smiled at the group of four.

"Cut it a little close there didn't you. Anyway go find some seats so we can start" stated Pym with a smile.

Thor sat in a desk next to Erick Selvick, Bruce went and sat in the front while Steve and Natasha sat next to each other in the far back of the room.

"All right I'm sure your all ecstatic to be here so I'll be quick" stated Pym.

He went over the basic stuff a teacher would go over on the first day of school (attendance, what they'll do this year, small information about himself,etc).

But the first two members of the Avengers weren't paying attention.

"What's wrong Natasha" asked Steve noticing she looked like she was in deep thought.

"I recognize the name Pym from somewhere but I don't remember where" replied the assassin.

Steve nodded in response and then remembered the question he wanted to ask her.

"By the way do you know where the last member of our team is?".

Natasha shook her head.

"So far neither you or myself have had any contact with him".

"Who is he?".

Natasha thought for a moment before she answered.

"Clint Barton age 17 a.k.a Hawkeye".

"What info do you have on him?" further questioned the leader of the Avengers.

"Not much just that he is a vigilante of sorts. Other than that nothing I mean no address, no next of kin, nothing".

"Does he even still go here?"

"That's a good question" replied Natasha.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room.

"What kept you Thor?" said Selvick.

Thor hesitated before he answered.

"Let's say I had to help someone in need".

"Say no more" nodded Selvick.

Pym passed out some papers for their parents that explained the course and the class ended shortly after.

Steve and Natasha said a brief bye as they both headed in different directions for their next classes.

Bruce was walking down the hallway when the bully from earlier slammed him against a locker.

He groaned and looked up at the bully.

"What do you want Buzz?".

Buzz just glared at him.

"I told you I was going to make you miserable, and your boyfriend blondie isn't here to save you this time".

"Perfect just perfect" thought Bruce.

* * *

Thor was currently staring out towards the bright blue sky from the window in the library he was in for his study hall period.

While he may not like everything about Earth the one thing he always liked was the sky.

He was interrupted from his thoughts however when his ears perked up right before a loud bang resonated throughout the entire building.

The teacher hurriedly rushed everyone out of the class as the school was being evacuated.

Thor rushed out of the room and hid in a deserted hallway away from the mad rush of students.

Thor concentrated and a bolt of lightning flashed as he was now dressed in light armor and a red cape, and was now armed with his mighty hammer MJLONIR.

He then ran off in the direction that the noise came from.

* * *

Steve was just sitting in his health class when all of a sudden there was a very loud noise and the teacher was rushing the students out of the room.

He casually walked out the classroom with his backpack until he felt someone pull him aside.

Steve raised his fist and was about to strike till he looked and saw it was Natasha who grabbed him and now had both her hands on his shoulders.

She was also now dressed in her Shield outfit instead of her civilian clothes.

After a second Natasha withdrew her hands and spoke.

"Come on soldier we've got a job to do. Oh and you may want to put your costume on" smirked The Black Widow.

* * *

Students were running out of the school, some to their cars and others in the directions of their homes.

But all of a sudden a man was thrown out the school doors and onto a nearby car.

A giant green creature then bursted through the doors and slowly stomped towards the car.

The Incredible Hulk grabbed Buzz by the the face and started to squeeze.

"Halt!"

Hulk stopped and threw Buzz to the side. He turned around and was face to face with none other than the god of thunder Thor.

"While I do admit that excuse of a human does deserve some form of punishment murder is not the answer" stated Thor.

Hulk just snorted in response.

He then swiftly kicked Thor through the school doors and into some lockers.

The Hulk growled in victory. He was cut short however when he was blasted in the back by somebody.

When he turned around he saw a hovering figure clad in red and gold armor.

Iron Man.

"While I don't cry over the destruction of school property it is rather rude to smash people left and right" remarked Iron Man.

Hulk just responded by throwing the car Buzz was on towards Iron Man.

He flew out of the way just in time and blasted Hulk again.

The Hulk hissed in pain before Iron Man flew towards him and punched him sending him stumbling a few inches back.

Iron Man charged towards Hulk again only to be caught this time by the leg after Hulk ducked.

Hulk then proceeded to smash Iron Man into the ground a few times before he flung him at a tree.

Iron Man groaned as he flopped to the ground.

"No you stay there I'll just lay down here and try to regain consciousness".

The Hulk lifted his foot to stomp Iron Man's head when a rapidly moving object hit his foot making him lose his balance and fall over.

The object or shield returned to it's owner Captain America who was standing next to the Black Widow who stood with two guns raised.

Thor slowly walked out of the school and stood next to the two Avengers before he raised his hand calling MJOlNIR back into his possession.

The Hulk then got up and growled at the three of them.

"While I know not who you two are we must work together to stop this beast" said Thor.

"Agreed" replied Widow.

"Alright Thor can you distract him while we flank him?" asked Cap.

"It would be my pleasure" answered Thor as he flew towards Hulk and smacked him into the air with his hammer and then smashed him into the ground quickly.

Hulk got up a few seconds later and snorted at the direction of Thor.

"Round two" growled Thor as he charged at the Gamma-Ray beast.

"Let's go" said Cap as they both went to either side of Hulk who was blocking Thor's hammer blow for blow.

"Now!"

Widow opened fired on Hulk while Cap threw his shield at Hulk.

This only caused Hulk to slightly lose his balance which allowed Thor to whack Hulk in the face with his hammer.

Thor yelled a mighty war cry as he swung with all his might at Hulk sending him smashing into a group of trees across the street from the school.

The three once again stood side by side but were now joined by the limping Iron Man.

"You think that stopped him" asked Iron Man.

No sooner did he say that Hulk yelled as he got up barely scathed.

"I highly doubt it" replied Widow as they all raised their weapons of choice.

Hulk jumped over their heads and landed right behind them and roared in their faces as they all got in defensive positions.

He raised his hand and was prepared to strike when an arrow hit him in his arm stopping him in his tracks.

The monster turned around to see a figure clad in purple and black with short brown hair and purple shades standing on a car with a crossbow raised and an arrow primed.

Clint Barton a.k.a Hawkeye.

"Easy there big green don't do something you'll regret"

Hulk only ran towards him in response.

Hawkeye fired arrows at him trying to slow him down to no avail.

Hulk reached him in seconds and was about smash him before Hawkeye jumped out of the way seconds before Hulk destroyed the car.

He was about to charge again when Iron Man and Thor cut him off at the pass.

"We can't hold him off forever we need to find a way to stop this now" stated Widow.

"She's right" agreed Hawkeye.

Cap looked around and eventually noticed there was a large balcony above the school entrance.

"If we can get him under there we can trap him".

Widow nodded.

"That might just work".

"Iron Man,Thor try to get him under the school entrance and we'll do the rest!" yelled Cap.

They both nodded as they resumed fighting Hulk with various rockets, plasma blasts, and hammer swings.

Cap turned towards Hawkeye.

"We'll go help them you just wait till he's under the balcony".

Hawkeye nodded.

Cap and Widow both fired at Hulk while Iron Man and Thor continued to hit him, sending him wobbling closer to the balcony with each hit.

Hulk however clapped his hands sending all but Cap flying in different directions.

Cap ran towards Hulk and smashed him with his shield and threw a couple punches in before he blocked a punch from Hulk with his shield.

Hawkeye fired an exploding arrow at Hulk's head while Widow continued to fire with her guns which allowed Cap to hit Hulk in the chin with his shield sending him in the air.

Iron Man ran underneath Hulk firing at him with his uni-beam sending him back in the air where the waiting Thor smashed Hulk into the ground under the balcony.

"Now!" yelled Cap.

Hawkeye nodded as he fired an arrow at the balcony sending it tumbling down effectively burying Hulk in the rubble.

The five lowered their weapons and all silently breathed a sigh of relief.

The ground beneath them started to shake however which caused them all to look up.

They saw a large aircraft with four large engines and was the size of a small base land a few feet behind them.

The hangar doors opened to reveal Col. Fury and several Shield agents with weapons raised.

All but Cap and Widow raised their weapons ready to strike at the drop of a leaf.

"Wait all of you, put your weapons down they mean you no harm!" yelled Widow who moved to stand in between the agents and the heroes.

"Oh yeah why should we believe you?" retorted Iron man who moved his cannon towards her.

"If I were you I'd put that down" said Cap who stepped in front of Widow with his shield raised.

"I'd say the same to you" said Hawkeye who aimed an arrow at Cap.

"We are just going around in circles as you humans say which is taking us no where" reasoned Thor.

"All of you stop".

They all turned towards Fury.

Fury looked towards the agents.

"All of you go over and recover the Hulk we're going to need him. Oh and proceed with caution will you".

He then turned towards the heroes.

"And you all are coming with me".

"And if we choose not to?" asked Iron Man.

"Well you don't really have a choice in the matter... Tony".

* * *

Phew finally the team is assembled and I can move on to the fun part.

The next few chapters will focus less on high school and more on the team itself. And for any other unanswered questions you all may have well they will be answered soon don't worry.

Next Chapter "The Team": The team gets used to their new headquarters and more importantly each other.


	6. The Team

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Avengers or any other characters in this story

* * *

"How do you know my name?" said a shocked Tony.

"There's a lot we know about you, all of you" replied Natasha.

"How?"asked Clint.

"It will all be explained later now follow me" said Fury.

The heroes minus Steve and Natasha begrudgingly nodded and followed Fury onto the helicarrier.

"You have all made a wise choice and believe me when I say the world thanks you for it" stated Fury as the heroes followed him through the helicarrier, passing many busy Shield agents on the way.

Eventually they walked through a hallway and walked into the bridge of the hellicarrier. Various agents were either running around, talking, or on computers. There was a young brunette who was barking orders yelling various commands to agents on computers.

Above the bridge there was an area with a large round table with six chairs around it.

Clint,Tony,Steve,and Natasha all sat next to each other while Thor just stood next to the table. Steve was now without his mask(which shocked everyone but Fury,Natasha, and Clint who was the only one of the group to have ever seen him before) Tony without his helmet, Clint without his shades, and Thor without his cape.

Fury didn't say anything but finally spoke when he noticed their questioning gazes.

"Hold on we still have one member left who has yet to arrive".

Before anyone could question his statement the doors to the bridge slid open to reveal some shield agents escorting a newly clothed Bruce Banner to the table.

"What are you doing here friend?" asked Thor recognizing him from earlier.

"Well you see that thing that almost killed you guys... that was me well sort off".

"Didn't see that coming" said a shocked Tony.

"Sorry if I don't believe that you almost killed the 5 of us all by yourself." remarked Clint.

" Let me explain" said Fury as Bruce sat in a chair next to Tony.

"Mr. Banner was doing research on gamma-rays for a school project and was accidently over-exposed. So now whenever he gets angry he turns into the Hulk" explained Fury.

Tony whistled.

"All that for a school project?".

Bruce shrugged.

"I've been trying my best to control my anger so lately I only turn into the... other guy when I'm hurt or badly threatened".

"And that is why until we can control Hulk you will work strictly as the brains for the team at least for now" said the director of Shield.

"Wait, what team?" asked Tony.

Fury turned towards Tony.

"All of you have extraordinary powers or abilities and all of you have used them for good." said Fury as he paced back and forth in front of the table.

"Look the sad truth is there are so many super-powered villains in the world the police ad the military just can't protect the world by themselves. They need you".

Tony rolled his eyes.

"As nice as that sounds teamwork just isn't my thing".

Steve turned towards him.

"As much as you may not like it the world needs you, and while I personally think your a spoiled brat, that suit of yours is useful".

"First off boyscout your right the world does need me, but this suit of mine is not just going to be some weapon for shield".

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"If you boys are done wasting time we got more important things to do".

"That's only if you all agree to work each other, while I may not like it I can't force you".

"What the hell, I'm in" said Clint after a moment of collective silence.

"As am I" said Thor.

"Yeah why not" said Bruce.

Tony looked around and after a few seconds he sighs.

"Fine I'm in".

Fury nodded at the group of six.

"You have all made a wise decision, as of now your are no longer just heroes, you are all avengers".

* * *

I'd like to apologize because when I originally posted this the whole end was missing I don't know what happened. And this chapter is kind of filler but the next one will make up for it.

Next chapter "Headquarters": The rest of the avengers mysterious headquarters is explored and explained.


	7. Headquarters

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Avengers or any other characters in this story

* * *

The helicarrier dropped the Avengers off at a remote location outside of the Bronx, and a large black SUV with tinted windows driven by Natasha was taking them to their headquarters.

Steve was in the front seat next to her while Tony and Bruce were in the middle row and Thor and Clint were in the back. The drive was silent until Natasha drove up to an abandoned building.

Tony rolled his window and stuck his head out with a disgusted look on his face.

"That's it?" groaned a skeptical Tony.

Clint, Bruce, and, Thor also rolled down their windows and stuck their heads out.

"I've been in worse" chimed Clint.

"Trust me it looks better on the inside" remarked Natasha with the slightest sense of deja vu as she drove around to the back of the building.

"Believe me it's better to just trust her" said Steve as all but Tony brought their heads back into the car.

"Still sucks" pouted Tony as he brought his head back in.

"Steve can you do me a favor and hand me the remote control in the glove?" asked Natasha.

Steve wordlessly obliged and handed her the control.

Tony leaned over to Bruce and whispered to him.

"Someone is whipped".

Bruce just rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

Natasha pressed a button on the remote and a group of bricks about the size of a garage door shook and moved aside revealing a large opening similar to the elevator at the front of the building only bigger.

She drove the car into the opening and the bricks moved back into place behind opening actually was an elevator and took them down several levels . The door opened and Natasha drove the van into a spot in an area next to a few other vehicles.

The room was very large as there were sections for working out and training, sections for vehicles and weapons,and an area with a few large computers. In the middle of the room had a large round table with six chairs around it.

Tony was the first to walk out and dropped the bag he had around his shoulder on the ground. The shades he was wearing fell to his nose.

"I stand corrected".

The rest of the Avengers all stepped out of the car all with bags around their shoulders minus the two that already lived there.

"I've definately been in worse" whistled Clint.

"You human's technology never ceases to amaze me, even though it is rather primative" thought Thor out loud.

"How did you do this?" Bruce asked Natasha.

"You see this used to be the secret lair of some super villain, you see the bottom and middle floors are actually abandoned so if anyone wandered into the building they wouldn't see anything, Shield just refitted the top floors into living quarters for us" explained Natasha.

"Oh" said all the boys silmultaneously.

"Come on we've got to go over a few things and decide who's rooming with who" said Natasha as she walked towards the elevator near the vehicles.

The boys however were still in aw of the basement and had not moved an inch.

Natasha sighed and whistled loudly getting their attention.

"Boys, are coming?".

Steve was the first to turn around and walk towards her.

Tony only smirked

"Yep he's whipped".

"Do you blame him?" asked Clint as he followed Steve only to be followed by Thor and Bruce.

Tony sighed to himself and put his bag back around his shoulder and put his shades back on.

"Yeah I can tell this is gonna be loads of fun".

Tony joined the other Avengers and they all piled into the elevator as Natasha pressed the 12 button.

"Ok so Tony and Bruce will be in room 3 and Clint and Thor are in room 4, me and Steve are already in room 2" said Natasha as she handed Tony, Bruce, Clint, and Thor their respective room keys.

"Wait hold on a minute, why does G.I Joe get to room with an attractive member of the opposite gender while I have to room with someone who destroys a city block when he's angry?" whined Tony.

"The feelings mutual" remarked Bruce.

"Do you over think before you speak Stark?" asked Steve who was getting sick of Tony's comments.

"No I don't, I'm too smart to think".

Natasha looked at Tony with a murderous glint in her eyes.

"I am rooming with Steve because he is the only one out of this group so far who I can trust won't do anything stupid".

Tony thought this over before he replied.

"Agreed, Mr. Ken doll over probably doesn't have the guts to do anything fun".

"You humans are so petty, and tiny" laughed Thor.

Thankfully the elevator finally reached the 12th floor and the group went their seperate ways to their rooms.

"Everyone be sure to report back to the basement in about an hour we still have some things to go over" said Natasha as she and Steve walked into their apartment.

They all nodded as they walked into their respective apartments.

* * *

"Ugh he's so aggravating!".

Natasha was not happy as she walked into the apartment and plopped onto the couch. Steve closed the door behind them and proceeded to lock it. He then walked over to the fridge and began searching for something to eat. Natasha shot him a dirty look.

"You men always thinking with your stomach".

"What did I do?" asked Steve as he stook his head out from the fridge.

Natasha seemed to soften a little but was still angry as far as Steve could tell.

"I'm... sorry I just hate guys like Stark, arrogant little pricks who think they know and own everything" ranted Natasha.

"I'm not going to be sending him any christmas cards either but you can't let him get to you" said Steve as he sat next to her.

"Thanks" said Natasha as she looked over at Steve and noticed that he had an anxious look on his face.

"What's wrong?".

Steve turned and looked at her for a second before answering.

"Do you think I'm in way over my head here?".

This caught Natasha off guard.

"What?".

"This whole thing, do you think I'll be able to lead these guys I mean what if I get them killed or something, I mean things definately aren't the same as it was all those years ago. If it wasn't for Hawkeye the Hulk probably would have killed us".

Natsha looked at him emphatically before she answered in a firm determined voice.

"Yes but it was your plan that stopped the Hulk and it was you who rallied us in the first place".

"Yeah but..."

"Don't you dare do that. You are a natural born leader Steve and there's no one more fit to lead this team so for god sakes stop beating yourself up".

Steve would have argued further but he noticed the fire in Natasha's eyes and decided against it.

"Thanks Natasha".

"Your welcome... oh and by the way I will follow you into battle no matter what, remember that" said Natasha as she herself got up and went to get something from the fridge.

"Natasha Romanov you are an enigma" thought Steve as he picked up the remote and turned on the t.v.

* * *

"I call top bunk".

Clint climbed the ladder to the top of the bunk bed in the room he and Thor shared. Their room looked similar to Steve and Natsha's except there was only bedroom not two so there was a bunk bed instead.

Thor looked up at Clint who was in a relaxed position on top of his bunk and raised his eyebrow.

"Isn't a bunk bed rather juvenile?".

"Your just jealous you got the bottom bunk" said Clint as he closed his eyes.

Thor shrugged and layed down his bunk. It was a little small and rather uncomfortable however.

"I'm a god and I've been reduced to sleeping in these inferior sleeping conditions" griped Thor as he sat up only to hit his head on Clint's bunk.

"Damn it all".

* * *

"Okay first off there will be no snoring or loud noises or activities after 10:30 after all I do need my beauty sleep. No smelly foods, all t.v channels must be approved by me...".

Tony was explaining to Bruce the "Stark Roomate agreement" as he put it. He had already claimed the better room of the two and was now making even more outrageous stipulations to Bruce being his roomate.

"... and finally all guests must be approved by moi".

"What guests? The only other people who would come by here are our teamates" stated Bruce.

"My point exactly. Anyway I'm excited I think this is going to be alot of fun".

"Loads" groaned Bruce as he shrunk into the couch with his head in his hands.

"What's his problem?" asked Tony.

* * *

Meanwhile in a far away place a figure sat alone in a dark room facing a bulletin board with various pictures on it.

Pictures included candid shots of Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Thor, and a picture of Hulk in the middle. All of the pictures however had a big red x drawn on them.

"I will find you and I will exterminate you. And then I destroy every other super powered freak in the world!".

* * *

The plot thickens. Now before anyone asks why their parents would give them permission to live in a abandoned building, the ironic thing is most of the avengers either lost or ran away from their parents already. I hope this makes up for my less than stellar chapter 6.

Next Chapter"Back to school": The Avengers return to the rebuilt school, but how will things change now that they are teamates?


	8. Downtime part 1

Hey guys i know i originally said I would make this chapter about them going back to school but I realized it would take a couple days to rebuild the school. So I decided to use this chapter and the next to tie up a few loose ends.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Avengers or any other characters in this story

* * *

Steve Rogers was facedown in his pillow sound asleep and slightly drooling, when his blasted alarm clock started to ring very loudly. One of Steve's eyes popped open shooting a death glare at the clock. He forcibly pressed the snooze button on his alarm and plopped his head on the pillow.

Steve happily re-entered the land of sleep but was again forcibly reawakened by his alarm clock. After a couple minutes he flopped out of his bed and looked for some clothes. He put on some grey sweatpants and put on a white t-shirt. He walked out his room and walked into the bathroom.

His hair was a little messy so he took some gel and smoothed it out. He also brushed his teeth and washed his face with some water. Soldiers tended to be very tedious when it comes to things like hygiene. He stepped out and noticed a fully clothed Natasha sitting on the couch reading something.

"That's not supprising, she is a world class spy after all" thought Steve to himself.

He then went and sat next to her on the couch. She looked up from her reading briefly and looked up at him and smiled before she went back to her reading.

"You sleep well?" asked Steve trying to start a conversation.

"Yes I did actually, and you?" said Natasha not looking up from her magazine.

"Good. How long have you been up?".

Natasha looked up and thought it over for a second.

"About an hour".

Steve looked at his watch and noticed it read 7:30.

"And I thought i was an early riser" remarked Steve

"I'm not a big sleeper, I just sleep enough so I won't be tired throughout the day" answered Natasha as she licked her thumb and turnedthe corner of her page onto the next one.

They fell into an awkward silence for a few minutes before Steve spoke up.

"Would you like some breakfast?".

Natasha looked up and put her magazine down.

"Sure" she said with a smile. In reality she already had a small breakfast but decided she didn't need to tell him that.

* * *

Thor walked out the door that led to the rooftop of the headquarters. He couldn't sleep and he noticed it was morning so he got dressed and went to get some fresh air.

He was now standing in front of the ledge of the roof which had a fantastic view of New York. The paticular they were in didn't have that many industrial buildings and actually had many trees. The sky also looked unpolluted much to Thor's delight.

Thor breathed in some fresh air and exhaled.

"Beautiful isn't it?".

Thor turned around and noticed Clint leaning against the door leading back into the building.

"Yes it is Clint Barton, it's something you humans take for granted unfortunately.

Clint nodded in response.

"Yeah I know fully well how ungrateful humans can be when it comes to nature".

Thor chuckled lightly then looked over at him.

"Can I ask you a question Clint Barton?".

"Go ahead" nodded Clint.

"I don't believe I've seen you around school before and neither has anyone else. And you conviently showed up when the Hulk attacked. Where were you when the Hulk attacked?".

Clint sighed before he went over to ledge and sat down on it with his legs hanging.

"Sit down my friend, it's a long story".

* * *

Bruce was laying on his side towards the couch and was currently curled up in the blanket he was in. Tony however was laying his bed with a sleeping mask covering his eyes. A few minutes later Bruce woke up and groggily rubbed his eyes as he got up. He looked over at the clock and noticed it was now 7:45.

Bruce groaned as he walked over to Tony's door. Per the Stark Roomate Agreement he had to wake Tony up every day at 7:45 exactly.

He knocked on the door lightly, and after he got no answer he knocked louder.

"Come on Stark rise and shine!".

Tony rose up from his bed and pulled his mask of his eyes. He yawned and blinked his eyes open and swung out of his bed. He grabbed his toothbrush and knocked over the door knocking Bruce on his rear.

"Not bad mean green you woke me up a minute late though" said Tony as he walked into the bathroom.

"What did I do to deserve this? Oh yeah" thought Bruce to himself.

* * *

Steve had made eggs and bacon and was currently sitting at a small table across from Natasha. Who was thoughourly enjoying the eggs much to Steve's hidden delight.

"You like em?" asked Steve already knowing the answer.

"Yes I do! I didn't know you could cook" said Natasha with a smile as she daintly shoveled more food into her mouth.

"Yeah my mom taught me how before she died" said Steve with the slightest hint of pain in his voice.

Natasha however caught it and put down her fork and looked at Steve.

"Do you wanna talk about it?".

When she didn't get an answer she reached across the table and grabbed his hand forcing him to look at her.

"Do you?".

"I didn't talk about it when she died, and frankly I don't wanna talk about it now" said Steve as he looked at her straight in the eye. If it was a normal person they would have backed off but then again Natasha wasn't normal. She just looked back with an equally steely glare.

"Holding it in won't do you any good Steve, trust me I know" said Natasha still holding his hand with her's.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Natasha withdrew her hand. She was about to take her plate to the sink when Steve stopped her with his hand and grabbed it for her and took both of their plates to the sink.

"Did your mom teach you to be a gentlemen too?" sincerly asked Natasha.

Steve laughed quietly to himself as he put the dishes into the sink.

"Yes she did actually, even though I'm still terrible when it comes to girls".

"I think your doing a great job so far" said Natasha truthfully.

Steve looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you, Natasha".

Natasha smiled back as she stood up.

"Your welcome, come on let's go do some training".

"What about the others?".

Natasha stopped and thought for a second before she answered.

"Their big boys they can find there own way if they want to".

* * *

Thor and Clint were now sitting on the ledge of the roof looking out at the surrounding area.

"So Clint Barton, why don't you start from the begining" said Thor.

"Well let's see it probably all started when I ran away from home and joined a carnival".

Tbc

* * *

And that ends this chapter sorry for the long wait. And expect more from the avengers in the next chapter. And they will return to school in two chapters.

Next chapter" Downtime part 2": More of Clint's past is learned, Steve and Natasha's training session, and Bruce and the insane Tony Stark before he has a cup of coffee.


	9. Downtime part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Avengers or any other characters in this story

Last time on "The Highschool Initiative: Year One".

_"So Clint Barton why don 't you start from the beginning" said Thor._

_"Well let's see it probably all started when I ran away from home and joined a carnival"._

* * *

"You see when I was very young both my parents died in a car accident. So me and my younger brother Barney were placed in an orphanage which we ran away from a few years later" said Clint.

When Thor nodded in understanding Clint continued.

"We joined the Carson Carnival of Traveling Wonders and I later became an assistant to the Swordsman. He was the one who trained me to become a master archmen, but when I found out he was embezzling money from the carnival he beat me and left me for dead. I was just sixteen".

"I joined a couple of circuses before I was recruited by Widow to be a shield agent, but that didn't work out so I tried going to school" said Clint.

"But that still doesn't explain why I haven't seen you around the school, I tend to remember faces" said Thor.

"Well you see I decided to try becoming a hero after my work as a hero and being Hawkeye led to my grades dropping and I dropped out, but since I couldn't go anywhere I lived in the school basement, which is how I heard the Hulk attack" explained Clint.

"What happened to your brother?" asked Thor.

"I haven't spoken to him since the Swordsman betrayed me" said Clint rather somberly. But he soon smirked and looked towards Thor.

"What about you blondie? What's your story?".

Thor also smirked.

"Well that my friend is also a long story".

* * *

Tony stepped out of the bathroom now fully dressed and had spiked up his hair. He was wearing jeans and a black sabbath t-shirt. Bruce was on the couch watching t.v when Tony sat next to him snatched the remote and changed the channel.

"Hey I was watching that" said an agitated Bruce.

"Yeah and I just changed it" said Tony as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bruce sighed as he got up and went to the bathroom.

"What's up his ass?" thought Tony out loud as he changed the channel to a random wrestling show.

"They don't pay me enough" thought Bruce as he squeezed some toothpaste on his toothbrush and started brushing.

* * *

Steve and Natasha were now in the training room in the basement of the building. They were both dressed in training uniforms which were black tank tops and shorts along with black fingerless gloves.

"So what should we do first?" asked Steve as they stepped on the large padded mat that encompassed the floor.

"Well I was thinking we could do a little combat pratice, you know sparring and what not" stated Shield's youngest agent as she stood across from Steve. He coughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Is that a problem?" asked Natasha.

Steve coughed again and quickly shook his head.

"No ma'am.. I mean Natasha! It's just that I was taught not to hit a woman".

Natasha raised her right eyebrow.

"I think I can handle myself Cap".

Steve quickly put his hands up in defense and shook his head.

"I didn't mean it like that" he said quickly. He knew fully well Natasha could take care of herself, in fact she could be the toughest member of their team. Just like a ceirtan someone he used to know. Natasha lightly smiled at him but still remained rather expressionless.

"Come on Steve try to attack me" she said as she put both her fists up.

Steve shrugged and charged at her. He swung a punch at her but she ducked and kicked him in the leg causing him to fall to one knee. She then gave him a swift kick to the chest which shocked him causing him to fall to the mat. Nat went over to him and held her hand out.

"See I can handle my self. Now this time really try." He looked at her and nodded when he took her hand. But instead of letting her help him up he used momentum and flipped her onto her back on the mat and then covered her with his body.

"That good enough?".

Natasha just smiled.

"Now it's fun". She then used her legs to push him off her and jumped up and charged at him.

* * *

"So you're actually THE norse god Thor, the son of Odin?" asked a suprised Barton.

Thor smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes that is me.I was banished to earth due to my behavior, and I instantly fell in love with the planet and I have now made it my duty to do I everything I can to protect it".

Clint whistled.

"I thought you were just a crazy guy with powers" he said with a laugh.

Thor chuckled. He was about to comment on his statement when the door to the roof opened and out walked Bruce.

"Uh hey, Agent Romanov wanted us all to come down to the basement. She says we have to go over a few things".

"We'll be right down my friend" Thor nodded at him as he and Clint followed him down the stairs.

* * *

The Avengers were now fully assembled and sitting at the round table in the middle of the basement. Thor was leaning against the table with his arms cross. Tony and Bruce were sitting at the two ends, Clint was sitting at the edge of the table and Bruce was standing next to the table. They were all facing Natasha who was explaining ther plans for tommorow when they go back to school the next day.

"Okay so we all have classes tommorow with at least one of our teamates, so we are to stick together as much as possible just in case something happens we all have back-up" she said to the group.

Tony raised his hand after she finished her sentance.

"Um, excuse me teacher" he said sarcastically.

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Yes Tony?".

"How are we suppoused to explain to our friends that suddenly each have five new friends?".

The rest of the team minus Steve nodded and voiced in agreement. Natasha was suprised Tony actually asked a good legitamite question but still answered quickly.

"Well how many of your friends know you're Iron Man?".

Tony snorted slightly.

"Two".

Natasha nodded and turned towards the others.

"And the rest of you?".

"Two" said Thor.

"None" answered Clint which was unsuprising since he lived in the school basement.

Bruce didn't answer but finally did when everyone looked at him.

"She knows".

This caused Tony's right eyebrow to go up but before he could answer Natasha interrupted him.

"Well that's simple, if you can trust those people with your secret identities, then you can tell them the real reason you know each other as long as you are absolutely sure they won't reveal the answer to anyone else".

Tony raised his hand again causing Steve to rub his temples with his head, Bruce to put his head in his hands, and Natasha to sigh.

"Yes Tony?".

"What about our living conditions, because I would much rather sleep in my cozy bedroom in my huge mansion, then in my subpar apartment with Pinky and the Brain over there" he said motioning towards Bruce. And Bruce would have been upset over Stark's comment but he wouldn't mind if Tony spent his nights somewhere else.

"Unfortunately you have to spend your mornings and nights here to ensure we all make it to school without any problems. But you're free to spend your days wherever as long as you have your phones or communicators on you. Which brings me to the last point of this meeting" after she said that she threw Steve, Clint, and Thor keys.

They eached picked one up and noticed they belonged to vehicles.

"All of you minus Tony and Bruce have been given a specific vehicle that you can use to transport you wherever you need to go".

Tony once again raised his hand to everyone's annoyance.

"I understand why he doesn't get one cause he's fifteen, but why don't I get one?".

Natasha smiled at him slightly.

"Well that's because we transported your very expensive car to our garage" she pointed towards Tony's parked red ferrari.

"Oh" said Tony as he shut up.

Natasha then turned towards the rest of the group.

"Now all of you go back to your rooms. We've got a big day tommorow".

* * *

Meanwhile in an unknown location a figure was standing infront of a bulletin board. On the board there was a picture of the Avengers battleing the Hulk.

"I will find out who you are".

* * *

And that ends that chapter. The next chapter is when the action resumes. Oh and be sure to read and review my other story "Diamond in the Rough".

Next chapter "School is in Session... Again": School resumes finally. But the Avengers are faced with their first roadblock as a team.


	10. Back to School Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Avengers or any other characters in this story

* * *

A black motorcycle zipped down the streets of New York narrowly manuvering between cars but still abiding by the speed limit. It was driving in the direction of Lee High School and quickly drove in front of some walking students and parked in an open parking space.

The passenger stepped off first and was followed by the driver. The passenger removed her helmet to reveal the intoxicating red-hair of a one Natasha Romanov who was dressed in a red t-shirt and black jeans. The driver was Steve Rogers who was dressed in a blue polo and blue jeans.

He was also at the persistance of a one Tony Stark now sporting a new haircut which was spiked up in the front, in order to make Steve look less "military" according to Tony.

"I'm still not sure about this new haircut." said Steve as he nervously touched his hair. Natasha just shot him a rather annoyed but assuring look.

"You look fine stop worrying. Trust me it could be worse." Just as she said that a black Honda pick-up truck pulled up in the space next to them. The driver and passenger side windows opened and out stepped Thor and Bruce Banner. Thor was dressed in a tight fitting black t-shirt and torn blue jeans. Bruce was dressed in a white t-shirt and khakis.

"Greetings my friends! Are you ready to return to our education?" boomed Thor as he and Bruce walked over to the two other Avengers.

"Yeah, I'm real excited about being stuffed into lockers and later turning into the Hulk only to be subdued by you guys." sarcastically stated Bruce. Steve patted the younger Avenger on the back.

"Don't worry Bruce we'll make sure nothing happens to you." Thor also patted Bruce's shoulder which caused Bruce to flinch. "Most assuredly Bruce Banner."

Natasha looked around and noticed they were still missing two people. "Where's Stark and Barton?".

"They were right behind us" said Bruce. Just as those words left his mouth they heard the booming sound of AC DC's Shoot to Thrill blaring through the speakers of a ceirtan red ferrari. Said ferrari drove into a spot next to Thor's truck.

The driver side of the ferrari opened and out came the infamous Tony Stark dressed in a Metallica t-shirt ,black jeans ,and sporting shades along with his famous smirk.

"What took so long Stark?" asked Natasha as he walked up to the group. Tony's shades fell to his nose and he gave them a questioning and seemingly innocent look.

"Who me? I stopped for breakfast" he stated as he took a bite out of a strawberry donut he pulled out of the Dunkin Donuts bag in is hand.

"Hey did you bring any for us?" asked Bruce as Thor drooled at the sight of the pasterie. Tony only shot them a sheepish grin.

"Oh you see they only had one donut left." They all looked at him skeptically with raised eyebrows. Steve however only shook his head.

"Whatever, where's Barton?".

"I thought he was with you".

"Well there's nothing we can do now, we should head to our first period classes." Interrupted Natasha. They determined the previous day that Tony and Steve shared the same first period classes while Thor and Bruce also shared the same first periods.

They all split up and went to their respective classes with Steve and Tony walking next to each other towards their Algebra class. At first they walked in silence until Tony spoke.

"Nice haircut Rogers you almost look normal." remarked the young inventor. "Thanks... I think." said Steve. He still wasn't sure what to think of Tony, according to Natasha he was a narcisistic, annoying, and arrogant brat. But he wasn't quite sure what to think of him.

"So you sure you and Agent Romanov don't have something going on?" asked Tony as they walked into the classroom and sat in the same seats they sat in a couple days beforehand.

"Why are you so interested?" asked back Steve as he sat in his desk that was next to Tony. They were both in front of a window so sunlight was shining on their backs.

"That isn't a no." stated Tony as he set his red and black backpack on the ground next to his chair. Steve rolled his eyes in response.

"Why do you want to know so bad? Are you interested in her?" he asked as he also set his blue and white backpack on the ground next to his chair.

"There's not many attractive women that I'm not. Though she seems a little tempered for my taste" the teenager otherwise known as Iron Man stated truthfully.

Well Steve couldn't knock his honesty at least that's what he thought to himself. He ofcourse wasn't going to tell that to Tony outloud.

Tony was going to question Steve furtherly but right as class was about to start the intercom in the room buzzed.

"Excuse me Mr. Kirby. Can you please send Steve Rogers and Anthony Stark to Vice-Principal Coulson's office as soon as possible?".

"Sure thing." yelled Mr. Kirby before he looked at Steve and Tony. "You heard her, you better get going." They both nodded and walked out the door and headed towards the vice principal's office.

"Wow sent to office on the second day, that's a new record for me." mused Tony as they turned a corner in the hallway. "Why would we be sent to the office on our second day of school?" asked an obviously confused Steve as they reached the door to Coulson's office.

"Age before beauty." said Tony as he motioned for Steve to open the door. The leader of the Avengers glared at Tony but opened the door nonetheless. When they both walked into the office they were met with a big suprise however.

Natasha, Bruce, and Thor and Coulson were all inside of the office waiting for the two. Coulson was sitting behind his desk while Thor was standing against a wall with his arms crossed and Natasha and Bruce were sitting in chairs across from the desk.

"Mr. Rogers, Mr. Stark glad you could join us." said Coulson as he motioned the two to step inside. Steve sat in a chair next to Natasha while Tony stood up against a wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Now I'm sure Ms. Romanoff has already explained this to the Captain, but let me bring the rest of you up to speed." the other avengers minus Natasha looked at the vice-principal's comment especially at the fact he called Steve "Captain" but still said nothing.

"My name is Agent Philip Coulson of Shield, and from now on you report to me." this shocked everyone but Natasha of course and Steve since she already told him this information. Tony shook his head and laughed.

"Your kidding me right, vice principal Coulson is an agent of Shield! OK I know I'm being punked where are the cameras?" Natasha rolled her eyes and then shook her head at Stark's outburst. Coulson sighed at the young hero.

"Unfortunately Mr. Stark I am not kidding, Shield planted me into this school to recruit and guide heroes like you. Since most heroes in this community are teens and attend this school, it was the smartest thing to do."

After the collective of heroes didn't say anything he continued. "Now since crime doesn't abide by school rules, when there is an incident I will be able to pull one, some, or all of you out of class. As a cover you will all be apart of a special program where "gifted" students meet and discuss subjects, and do special projects."

"Well that sucks." scoffed Tony as Steve shook his head at the hero's behavior. Coulson once again sighed as he slowly felt a migraine headache take over his head.

"It's just a cover, you won't actually be doing any of those things. Anyway, where is Mr. Barton?" The whole team was silent as they each looked at each other before Natasha spoke.

"That is a good question."

* * *

Clint was sitting at a table in front of a starbucks with a newspaper in his hands. He was reading an article about a young crime-fighter who swung from building to building and would tie muggers and burgalurs in webs and leave them for the police.

But all of a sudden he heard sirens and the sound of a bank alarm. He quickly stood up and put his newspaper on the table and put his purple shades on. He then put his finger to the communicator in his ear.

"Hey Natasha, I've got a situation in progress, and some back-up sure would be nice." he said as he took his suit and crossbow out of his bag.

"Where the hell are you?".

"In a minute I'll be at Central Bank, just send some back-up pretty please."

* * *

"There's a situation at Central Bank that Hawkeye is at and he needs some back-up." Natasha told the rest of the occupants in the room.

"I can send one of you to determine how serious the situation is and whether or not the rest of you are needed or not" determined Coulson after a minute.

"Well who should we send? Since I can't really control the other guy at the moment." said Bruce. The whole room was silent until Tony coughed.

"Fine I'll go, beats school." he said as started to walk out the door. "Remember to report whether you need back-up or not!" yelled Coulson.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah." Tony walked out of the office and walked out one of the school exits. Once he was out of sight he pressed a button on his watch and his body became covered in his Iron Man Mark 3 armor. He then set power to his rockets and flew off in the direction of Central Bank.

* * *

Hawkeye ran to the back of the Central Bank and ran across the side of the building. He crouched behind a car when he reached the front. Peeking over the top of the car he noticed a large figure in a dark red suit pointing his glove at a bank teller filling money in a sack.

"Hurry up with the money, I have places to be." The teller handed the figure sack and the figure blasted the glass front doors to the bank open and ran out.

"Hold it right there."

The figure froze and looked off towards the direction of the voice. He saw a purple clad figure with shades pointing a bow and arrow at him.

"Do you honestly think the Crimson Dynamo is afraid of a puny little arrow?" said the Crimson Dynamo. Hawkeye only smirked.

"Right now, you should be." He then fired three arrows at Crimson Dynamo who was caught by suprise but then started chuckling.

He was cut short however when the arrows started flashing and then exploded. A puff of smoke was now where the Dynamo was standing and Hawkeye lowered his bow but still had an arrow primed. When the smoke cleared the Crimson Dynamo was still standing in the same spot unscathed.

"You cannot stop the Crimson Dynamo!" He fired a plasma blast at Hawkeye but he jumped away at the last second resulting in the destruction of the car he was hiding behind. The archer ran and hid behind another car and fired a couple more arrows at him all barely affecting the Dynamo.

Dynamo blasted the car and Hawkeye ducked and rolled into Dynamo's blindspot and fired an arrow sending an electric shock throughout Dynamo's suit. But Dynamo recovered quickly and smashed his fist into the ground blasting a shockwave into Hawkeye which sent him onto a nearby car.

He walked up to the car and grabbed Hawkeye by his head and started to slowly squeeze. "Let's see if I can crush your little head like a grape." Dynamo however was blasted in the back causing him to drop Hawkeye. When the Crimson Dynamo turned around Iron Man flew into him knocking him into the wall of the bank.

Iron Man landed on his feet and pointed his glove at the Crimson Dynamo. "I see you got a new suit, looks a little to Soviet Union esque for me."

Dynamo stood up and pointed his own glove at Iron Man. "Trust me this suit is much stronger than you think."

"Yeah I'm sure. Hey Widow I think I'm fine without the back-up."

"You'll regret that." Dynamo blasted a bolt of electricity at Iron Man who tried to block it but still surged throughout his suit.

"AAHH!" After a couple minutes he recovers and lifts his hand to fire back but nothing came out. "Energy levels at zero percent."

"Just perfect." remarked Iron Man. Dynamo then blasted him and flew towards him and punched him into a parked car.

"Hey Natasha, scratch that, some back-up would be greatly appreciated." The Crimson Dynamo walked towards Iron Man and put his glowing glove to the heroe's helmet.

"Say goodbye, Iron Man."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

It took me a while to write this chapter but I am proud of it. This story is definately going to have more action starting now. Remember to review.

Next Chapter "The Avengers Vs The Dynamo:Round 2": Can the Avengers come together and beat the Crimson Dynamo, or will they be destroyed before they can grow as a team


	11. Avengers vs the Dynamo Round 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Avengers or any other characters in this story

* * *

_"Say goodbye, Iron Man__."_

The Crimson Dynamo charged his glove and was about to destroy Iron Man when an arrow lodged it itself in the center of the glove where the laser blast would of shot out of. "What the..." The Dynamo turned the glove so he could look at it and it exploded in his face that was covered by his helmet.

This gave Iron Man the distraction he needed as he charged at the Crimson Dynamo and tackled him onto the car Hawkeye had previously been on. When the armored super-hero looked up he saw said archer slumped against a light pole. He must have snuck past the Crimson Dynamo when he was charging his glove and gloating in Iron Man's face.

"Thanks Legolas." said Iron Man looking over at Hawkeye who nodded back. But before either of them could react Dynamo jumped up and lifted Iron Man and flung him at Hawkeye which in turn knocked over the light pole with the bowman trapped under his teamate. The Dynamo looked at his glove which was now broken and growled.

"That costed the Crimson Dynamo a large sum of money." he said as he pointed his other glove at the two heroes "You will both pay dearly for that." The Dynamo was just about to blast the two Avengers when a lightning bolt came from the sky and hit the ground between the villain and the heroes.

The Crimson Dynamo covered the visor to his helmet with his glove to cover his eyesight from the near blinding lightning. When he moved his glove he saw Thor swinging his hammer above his head and Captain America and the Black Widow on either side of him.

Three other members of the Avengers.

"Surrender mortal, and I shall show you mercy." growled Thor as Cap and Widow went to check on Iron Man and Hawkeye. The Crimson Dynamo responded by fireing at Thor with a plasma blast which Thor deflected easily with his hammer.

"You humans never learn." sighed Thor as he deflected a couple more plasma blasts and charged at the Dynamo. "Have at thee!".

Cap and Widow had propped Hawkeye and Iron Man up against a crushed car that Dynamo wrecked. "You two okay?" asked Widow as the two injured heroes slowly regained consciousness. "Oh I've got a few broken ribs, a broken ankle or two, and maybe even a concussion. But other then that everything's peachy." joked Iron Man as Hawkeye coughed violently.

Thor was easily dominating Crimson Dynamo as whenever he would try to strike the god of thunder, Thor would block it with his hammer and on the back swing knock off a small part of Dynamo's bulky armor. When Dynamo tried to hit him with an uppercut Thor knocked his hand to the side with his hammer and swung upwards with it sending Dynamo up in the air and did a flip before falling to the ground.

The norse god held his hammer to the sky and bolts of electricity rained down onto Mljonir now surging with power. "I would suggest you do stay down now." Dynamo only stood up "You cannot stop the Crimson Dynamo!".

"You were warned." Thor pointed his surging hammer at Dynamo and fired an incredible blast of lightning at him. Dynamo made no attempt to block it as the blast hit him causing his whole suit to convulse and surge with energy. After a minute Dynamo's still standing body slumped over as Thor lowered his hammer and started to slowly walk towards the Crimson Dynamo.

But all of a sudden Dynamo snapped back into a standing position and fired a powerful plasma blast at the suprised god sending him flying. Thor landed a few feet away from Iron Man and Hawkeye his hammer a few feet from himself. Dynamo pointed his glove at the fallen god and prepared to fire.

He stopped when bullets rained onto his armor like bugs on a moving car window. He turned and fired at where the bullets where coming from the Black Widow who ruled away at the last second and continued to fire from her twin guns. Dynamo was going to fire again when a shield hit the back of his armored neck. The owner of said shield Captain America jumped on Dynamo's back, Dynamo tried to swing him off but Cap had a death grip on his neck and tried his best to twist and take off the Dynamo's helmet. And Widow charged at Dynamo guns blazing but Dynamo was able to grab Cap's arms and threw him onto the charging Widow.

The Crimson Dynamo would get no rest however as he felt more bullets hit his armor. He turned and noticed a few police officers hiding crouched behind two parked police cars. They continued to fire at Dynamo but it had little affect on him as he fired and eletric plasma blast at the cars causing an explosion resulting in the officers fleeing.

Mjolnir slowly vibrated and flew back into the crouched Thor's hand. Just when he was going to stand up he felt a steel hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw it was a slightly battered Iron Man. "Hey Fabio. you control electricity right?". "Yes I control thunder and lightning." blinked Thor. Tony grinned under his helmet, "Then can you fire some at me then?", Thor was shocked to say the least.

"Why in the name of the gods would you want to do that?". Iron Man was motionless for a second (Thor guessed he was smirking underneath the helmet) before he replied. "Just trust me." Thor shrugged and charged his hammer with power again, and once it got to a ceirtan level he fired it at Iron Man. After a minute he stopped and Iron Man froze. A second later his eyes started to glow and his body snapped into an upright position.

"Power levels at 103 percent." said Jarvis inside Iron Man's helmet. He then powered up the rockets in his boots and he flew off towards Crimson Dynamo. Dynamo was pounding on Cap's shield when Iron Man flew into him knocking him into the now empty Central Bank. When they landed Iron Man put his boots to Dynamo's chest and powered his jets propelling himself off of him and engulfing Dynamo's armored chest in flames.

"That is it! The Crimson Dynamo will finally end Iron Man!" Crimson Dynamo jumped up and fired an impressive beam of energy from his chest at said hero.

"And here I thought we had something special." Iron Man retorted as he fired his own beam from his chest countering Dynamo's. Sparks were flying as the two beams met and the light given off from them both was nearly blinding. It was a power struggle as the two beams fought for dominance, when one beam seemed to grow stronger and grow closer to it's master's enemy said enemy would put more energy in his beam and it would take control.

Meanwhile the rest of the Avengers were standing at the hole Dynamo made at the front of the bank. "There has to be some way we can help him." said Cap as they watched the struggle between their comrade and their enemy.

"He's right, at this rate they'll be doing this forever." said Hawkeye he took his bow back out and snapped it open. Thor `started to rapidly swing his hammer at his side and Widow releoaded her gun. Cap however only put his hand up.

"Hold up, we need to come up with a plan. If we go in guns blazing we could get Iron Man killed." Thor stopped swinging his hammer but kept it at his side and Hawkeye restrained from firing an arrow at Dynamo. "If we can distract Dynamo we should be able to give Iron Man the advantage he needs." said Widow with a snap of her fingers.

A small smile appeared on Cap's face. "Alright then, Widow and Hawkeye will attack from behind and then when you distract Thor and I will attack." The other avengers nodded. "Avengers! Attack!" he said so his team would hear but Dynamo was too preoccupied to notice.

Hawkeye and Widow positioned themselves in Dynamo's blindspot and waited for Cap's signal. "NOW!" Widow started to fire bullets from her twin guns at Dynamo's back and Hawkeye fired three exploding arrows at the same part, in turn distracting Dynamo.

"What..." Dynamo stopped and turned towards the two avengers which gave Iron Man the chance to fire a powerful unibeam at Dynamo's back sending him through the wall of the bank back onto the streets as Widow and Hawkeye jumped out of the way. Cap, Thor, and Iron Man ran out the hole in the wall after the Dynamo. He quickly got back up and what the heroes could tell he now had a small burnt hole in the armor on his back.

"Avengers his weakspot is his back, aim for the center of his back!" said Cap as the Avengers now joined by Hawkeye and Widow charged at the Crimson Dynamo. Dynamo quickly swatted away Hawkeye while Widow jumped on his back only to be thrown at Thor. Iron Man flew to his blind side and blasted Dynamo in the back allowing Cap to hit him in the chin with his shield knocking him off his feet. Iron Man landed on the ground and charged with Cap at the downed villain.

When they got close Dynamo blasted him with his chest laser sending them away. He stood up and was about to fire again when Black Widow once again jumped on his back this time stabbing a knife in his weak spot causing him to scream in pain. She kicked herself off his back sending him into Thor who smashed his hammer into Dynamo's chest and swung his hammer up connecting with his chin. This made Dynamo do a flip in the air landing hard on the ground knocking him unconscious.

The Avengers rendevouzed at the Crimson Dynamo's unconcious form. They all minus Thor breathed a sigh of relief while he just gave a hearty victory cry. "We need a S.H.I.E.L.D prison transport, we just subdued the threat at Central Bank." Widow said into her communicator.

Iron Man sat down on Dynamo's back and lifted his faceplate revealing a Tony Stark smirk.

"Yep, definately beats the hell out of school."

* * *

A few minutes later S.H.I.E.L.D closed off Central street and agents were now loading a cuffed Crimson Dynamo onto a prison transport vehicle. The Avengers were now sitting around an ambulence now sporting various bandages in appropiate places. Clint was the most banged up out of the bunch.

"Gennady Gavrillov a Russian collegiate. It says here he is the eighth Crimson Dynamo the first being a Mr. Anton Vanko. It also says you have some experience with both Tony." said Natasha as she looked over a file given to her by a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Tony gave her a tired smirk.

"Yeah every year or so it seems they make a new Crimson Dynamo and send it here to destroy me. They seem to become more and more dangerous, but also they become stupider and stupider." he said motioning towards the damaged bank.

"It does seem a little stupid to rob a bank with a suit that powerful." said Clint as a paramedic put a bandage on his forehead.

"There has to be an ulterior motive in here somewhere." Steve said as he rubbed his chin. They were interrupted when they heard the yells of people and the flashing of cameras. Tony put his faceplate on and they noticed there were several reporters behind the yellow line being held back by police officers.

"It seems we have caught the eye of the public." said Thor. Natasha was going to comment when she remembred something she wanted to ask. She turned towards Clint.

"Oh yeah, where the hell were you? Coulson re-enrolled you in school." Clint was going to make up an excuse when he noticed someone was missing.

"Wait where's Banner?".

"He's still at school." said Steve as a horrible revelation dawned on Tony.

"Avengers report back to school, it's only 4th period...school's in session." said Coulson over their comlink.

"Damn it."

* * *

Meanwhile in a distant New York alley a homeless person was sleeping in his box house while a black cat scurried by.

"Uh-Oh, bad luck." said the man.

No sooner then he looked up and noticed what seemed to be a meteor heading towards him. He quickly ran out of the alley as the meteor hit the alley in a flash of light.

The man walked slowly towards the crater in the alley and when he reached the hole he noticed what seemed to be a man in the crater.

"Hey you okay mister?".

The figure's eyes blinked open. He had long black hair and wore a black trench coat.

"Oh I'm perfect. Thor my dear brother, I do hope you missed me." Loki said as he laughed maniacly.

* * *

Believe it or not this was going to be longer but I decided to shorten it. I was going to wait before I updated but since I left you guys hanging and I probably won't update for a few days I decided to post it.

Next chapter "The Avengers meet the Friends": The Avengers introduce their trusted friends to the other Avengers what will happen? Plus why is Loki on Earth? What is his plan?


	12. The Avengers meet The Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's the Avengers or any other familiar characters

* * *

When the Avengers returned to school they found Coulson was right as it was only the end of 2nd period which meant they got back just before lunch started. A fact that comforted Tony to some extent but didn't make him any less unhappy.

"I still think we should get the rest of the day off, I mean we almost got killed by a super villain like 5 minutes ago!" whined Tony as his teammates tried to quiet them before they walked back into school.

"Are you trying to blow our cover Stark?" asked Clint as he put his hand over Tony's mouth. He muffled something from underneath Clint's hand but no one could understand him. Natasha looked at Clint and gave him an annoyed look which caused him to release his hand.

"I said my bad." breathed Tony as the group rolled their eyes and walked into the school leaving Tony behind. He soon looked up and ran after them. "Hey wait for me!".

5 out of the 6 Avengers walked into the high school and walked towards the lunch room.

"So do I have to sit with you guys at lunch or can I sit with people I actually wanna sit with?" asked Tony as they walked towards the lunchroom. Natasha lightly rubbed her temples before she designated that question with an answer.

"It'll help us develop as a team if we get to know each other, and what better way to do that then to sit together at lunch. But you can bring a trusted friend or two, especially ones that can help us in anyway." They all entered the busy lunchroom and noticed many friends beckoning them.

"Okay grab your best friend and we'll meet at that table outside under the tree." said Natasha as they split up to get their food and friends. Thor went to Jane and Erick, while Tony went to Rhodey and Pepper, Natasha, Steve,and Clint went to get Bruce.

"Thor! Where have you been?" asked Jane who was standing next to Erick by the vending machines. Thor gave them both a sheepish look. "I'll explain in a more private area. But there are some people I want you two to meet so let's get some nourishment and be on our way, shall we." The two looked at him a little skeptically but followed him anyway.

Meanwhile Tony walked up to Rhodey and Pepper who were grabbing food and putting them on their trays. The two were trying their best to ignore their billionaire friend but it proved to be very difficult.

"What do you want Tony?" sighed Rhodey as he put an apple on his tray. Tony noticed the hint of exasperation and annoyance and raised his right eyebrow. "Did I do something wrong?".

Pepper snorted. "What would make you say that? It's not like you didn't talk to and avoided your two best friends for two days without any sort of explanation or anything." she said as she grabbed a bottle of lemonade. Tony made an "o" shape with his mouth.

"Well you see I was going to tell you guys but I had some "special business" to attend to. And there's some people you guys need to meet. Their associated with you "know who" so go pay for your food and let's go meet em." Tony smiled as he put his pinkish red shades on.

Pepper looked at Rhodey who shrugged slightly and bit her lip. She looked at Tony who was shooting a toothy grin at him and sighed. "Fine... Tony we'll go with you." Tony smiled and lifted her up into a hug and then looked at Rhodey and kissed him on the cheek. He tried to hit Tony with his tray but he hid behind Pepper.

"Truce." said Tony as Pepper rolled her eyes but giggled lightly. Rhodey hesitantly nodded.

"Fine... but if you come near me with those lips again I'll smack the taste out your mouth." he said as he pointed a finger at Tony.

"Scouts honor, now come on let's get going already!".

The three payed for their food and walked towards the table outside at the far end of the food court under the tree. The table was large and could fit over about a dozen people. Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Erick were sitting on one side while Thor, Jane, Bruce, and Betty were sitting on the other side.

"What up homies, this is Pepper and Rhodey, Pepper and Rhodey these are my homies." joked Tony sitting down next Bruce while his teammates shook their heads and Jane, Betty, and Erick looked at him strangely. Nonetheless Natasha looked at the two newcomers and gave them a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Natasha." The other Avengers and their associates then each took turns introducing themselves.

"I'm Steve Rogers." he said with a smile.

"Clint Barton." he said coolly with a small nod.

"Bruce Banner."

"And I am Thor Son of Odin!".

Pepper and Rhodey looked at him rather curiously while Jane smiled to herself. "I'm Jane Foster I'm a uh friend of Thor" she said with a very slight blush.

"I'm Erick Selvick." he said shaking Rhodey's hand and nodding at Pepper.

"I'm Betty Ross, I'm Bruce's friend." said the younger girl.

Pepper smiled at her and then looked at Natasha, Jane, and Betty. "Hey aren't you three in my Health class?"

"Yeah I think so." said Jane as Betty nodded. Natasha interrupted them however. "I don't mean to interrupt but there is something you should all know".

Jane, Erick, Betty, Pepper, and Rhodey all looked at her intently interested at what she was going to say next. "As I'm sure you all know Thor and Tony are both super-heroes as Thor is the god of thunder and Tony is Iron Man. But all of us are also heroes."

"You mean there's more of you." said a surprised Rhodey.

"I'm the Black Widow, Bruce is the Hulk, Clint is Hawkeye, and Steve is an old war hero Captain America." the red-head continued. Erick however looked at Bruce shocked.

"Your the one who destroyed part of the school!" this caused Pepper and Jane to gasp.

"That was you?" asked Pepper.

"It's okay Bruce." reassured Betty as he looked down.

"Yep that was me..." before he could further explain himself someone came up from behind him grabbed his applesauce and crushed it. Bruce looked up and saw it was Buzz who had his left arm in a sling and had his 2 goons behind him.

"You and me have some unfinished business, freak." he said as he grabbed Bruce by his collar. No sooner had he did that Thor, Steve, Clint, Tony, and Rhodey all stood up and stood behind Buzz and his goons.

"If I were you I'd leave him alone." Buzz and his friends turned around and saw 5 rather fit individuals staring the three down. When Buzz looked at Thor said god smirked and laughed a little menacingly at him. Buzz let go of Bruce and sneered at the heroes. He and his friends then left to go sit at their own table. Thor patted Bruce on the shoulder as they sat back in their seats. After a minute Pepper looked at Tony.

"But still doesn't explain where've you been the past couple of days." Tony was about to answer but Steve chimed in first.

"You see a government organization named S.H.I.E.L.D brought us together as a team to help combat the growing crime in the world. And we all had to get acquainted with our headquarters." Tony only nodded in agreement a little to quickly.

"So that's why you've been gone." Pepper said looking towards Tony to which he nodded.

"Now you know you can't tell anyone this." Natasha said towards Jane, Pepper, Rhodey, and Erick. They all nodded and she nodded towards them. "Tomorrow wait outside school and we'll pick you up and take you to our headquarters, remember tell no one." A little while later the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

Tony, Rhodey, and Clint went off in the direction of their history class while Jane, Pepper, and Betty went off in the direction of their Trigonometry class and Steve, Natasha, Thor, Bruce, and Erick went off in the direction of their Biology class.

The five were walking down the hallway leisurely since the class was on the first floor. They walked mainly in silence until they walked into the room and Bruce and Erick sat in the first row and Steve, Natasha, and Thor sat in the second.

"Okay class we have a double period today so for the first period I want you all to get in pairs or in some cases groups of three for this next lab assignment, and we'll take some notes." said Pym as he passed out lab sheets. Steve and Natasha were a pair while Bruce, Erick, and Thor were a trio.

"So you want to be the recorder or the experimenter?" Steve asked Natasha who tapped her chin with her finger.

"Experimenter." she said with a smile as they walked over to one of the lab stations. Today they had to determine if various household items were acids or bases and what their ph number is. No sooner had Natasha put a drop of hand sanitizer in a petri dish a slender young brunette dressed in formal wear walked through the door.

"Is Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff in here?" she asked to which Pym nodded. "I need them both to come with me to vice-principal Coulson's office."

"You heard her, better get moving. Erick you go work with Richards and Thorton you can work with Rogers." said Pym moving his head towards the woman.

"No rest for the weary." sighed Natasha as she stood up. "Good luck." whispered Steve to which Natasha only winked as she joined Bruce and the woman. Her seat was taken by a ceirtan god of thunder.

"Greetings friend." he breathed as he got comfortable in his chair. Steve nodded at him before they both stared at the experiment.

"You have any idea how to do this?" asked Steve as the two turned and looked at each other. Thor shook his head "Sadly no Erick Selvick or Jane Foster usually helped me."

"They didn't teach this back in the forties." sighed the super soldier. The two heroes looked at each other and then looked back down at the experiment.

"It appears as you humans say that we are at an impass."

* * *

The woman who revealed herself as Maria Hill an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D led the two into Coulson's office where Clint was already sitting in across from Coulson.

"Small world." said the archer.

"Apparently." remarked Bruce.

Natasha ignored the two and looked at Coulson. "What's wrong Coulson?". Coulson was hesistant but spoke after a second or two.

"There was recently a large fluxuation of cosmic energy on the other side of town that S.H.I.E.L.D couldn't identify so we're sending Banner, Barton, Agent Hill and yourself to investigate it. Mr. Banner S.H.I.E.L.D is providing you with some of the best equipment in identifying cosmic energy so please try not to break it."

Bruce lightly smirked at him. "No problem I always love new toys." His time as Tony Stark's roomate was really starting to affect him.

"Okay I get why he's going but why do you need us?" interrupted Clint causing Coulson to rub his forehead. Coulson wondered why he always got stuck with the sarcastic ones.

"In order to avoid another Hulk fiasco you have to protect Banner. No offense."

"Oh none taken, it sounded like a compliment." stated Bruce to which Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm scaring myself too."

Natasha gave him a sympathetic look but rolled her eyes nonetheless.

"Whatever we better get moving. Avengers Assemble!"

* * *

Well here it is I finally updated. Like I said things are starting to heat up so strap in your seatbelt and grab some popcorn and maybe even a refreshing diet cola while you're at it. Remember to read and review.

Next Chapter "A Questioning Answer": Will Natasha and co. be able to find out what caused the flux of energy? Can Steve and Thor conquer their science experiment? Will the Avengers ever get to finish a school day without having to deal with a major threat? All will be answered (hopefully) in the next chapter.


	13. Important notice!

Hey guys I got some bad news. As of right now I am putting Highschool Initiative: Year One on hold for the immediate future. I will return to it eventually so don't worry I'm just going through a little writers block.

And I need to write fanfics for other sections so i can get these ideas out of my head so i can make new ideas for this story. I'd rather wait and write a fantastic story then rush it and have it come out terrible.

So this fic isn't abandoned just on vacation. Hopefully in a couple weeks I'll update. I'm sorry i just gotta do my thing. So I'll you guys on the flipside feel free to read my new upcoming stories and hopefully soon I'll come up with something new for this story cuz I do want to finish it.

Anyway thanks sorry and I love you all(not like that).

Feel free to flame you don't have to review if you don't want to but I am truly sorry.

Anyway see you in a couple weeks.


	14. A Questioning Answer

Brooklyn New York was as buzzing as it ever was even in the middle of a school day as various cars and people went in different directions towards their desired destination. One such vehicle a government issued black sedan turned into a nearby alley and parked next to a dumpster. Four passengers then stepped out they were; SHIELD agent Maria Hill. "Hawkeye" Clint Barton. Bruce Banner. And the "Black Widow" Natasha Romanoff. Hill walked to the back of the sedan and pulled a rather bulky looking device with a screen, a keyboard, and a vacuum looking contraption attached to it out of the trunk.

" Mr Banner this is for you. It's SHIELD's newest creation that will help you locate and contain any cosmic energy in the area." said Hill handing Bruce the device. He nodded as he pressed a few buttons on the keyboard turning on and calibrating the device. Hawkeye flipped open his bow while Widow cocked her two guns.

"I still don't get how we pulled this B.S security detail job."

Clint then looked towards Bruce.

"No offense."

"None taken."

"Buck up Barton. Besides it could be worse, we could still be in school." teased Widow. But before the archer could remark back Bruce's screen flashed to life and a GPS looking map appeared.

"I'd hate to interrupt but there appears to be some cosmic energy just north of us... that is what you're looking for right?" sarcastically stated Bruce.

Hill only nodded.

"Okay let's move."

Bruce led the way following his gadget with Widow and Hill flanking his right and left side with Hawkeye following closely behind covering the rear. They took many twists and turns covering much of Brooklyn's back alleys not finding much except for a few scurrying rats.

This changed however a few blocks later when the cosmic tracker flared up and started beeping louder detecting a spike of cosmic energy.

"Come on! This way!".

Banner ran off quickly in the direction the GPS was directing him with the two avengers and SHIELD agent in close pursuit. The four ran a few blocks but stopped suddenly at the sight that awaited them. An empty lot with a large gaping crater in the middle of it.

"This is where the cosmic energy is coming from."

Bruce walked towards the middle of the crater pressing a couple buttons on the keyboard sucking up all the cosmic energy in the crater unseen by the naked eye.

"Is that all of it Banner?" asked Hill walking up next to the young genius, Bruce didn't look up only pressing more buttons.

"Well I believe... hold on there is still a large amount of cosmic energy in the area. And it's moving." No sooner than Bruce had spoke those words Hawkeye noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey you there! Stop!" yelled Barton priming an arrow at the figure, the man ran ran off into the alley with the archer in close pursuit.

"Widow follow Barton and provide cover for him I'll stay here with Banner!" ordered Hill. Widow nodded and ran off after Hawkeye and the mystery man.

Meanwhile Hawkeye was running after the man who was knocking over various garbage cans and debris trying to block his pursuer who only jumped over and dodged them. Even after many turns and obstacles Hawkeye was still closely behind the fleeing figure. Eventually though the figure ran out of luck and ran into a dead end. He turned around only to get pinned to the brick wall by an arrow.

"Ok let's see that mug of yours." Hawkeye walked up to the man noting he was dressed in a black trench coat, upon closer inspection he noted he had long brown hair and a messy beard which made him look like a homeless person. Unknown to the avenger he actually was.

"Hawkeye! You got him?" Clint turned around to see Black Widow running towards him with her pistol at her side.

"Yeah but he doesn't exactly look like a cosmic demon."

Widow walked up next to her teammate to inspect the man and reached the same conclusion that the man did look a little underwhelming. She nonetheless still put her finger to the communicator in her ear.

"We got him Hill I'm sending you our location to bring the car over to transport our prisoner."

"Ok we're on our way."

"You humans have no idea who you're dealing with." Both avengers looked up surprised to hear the prisoner speak.

"What'd you just say?" said Hawkeye moving closer to the prisoner, the man looked up at the marksman with a surprisingly steely gaze.

"My master is coming. And my master will rule over all of you insects."

"Yeah well he's gonna have to try first and to do that he'll have to go through us." cut in Black Widow. A few moments later Hill and Banner then pulled up in the sedan with Hill opening up the back side door.

"Come on cupcake you're going for a little ride." joked Hawkeye as he helped the prisoner into the back sear while Widow jumped into the front seat.

Unknown to the heroes a figure dressed in raggedy clothing and long black hair was watching them from the shadows. He was the actual source of cosmic energy that they were searching for, he was Loki brother of Thor.

"And the pawns fall into place."

* * *

On the opposite side of town at Lee Whedon high school another avenger was in a rather perilous situation, Tony Stark was stuck in U.S History class. And if there was one class that Tony absolutely dreaded it was history. Sure Tony loved America as much as the next guy but history absolutely bored him to death, he found history class as a waste of his time and his time would better be used for nap time.

So here Tony was laying with his head on his desk snoozing and drooling next to a one Pepper Potts who was used to Stark's laziness. Although he had never asked her to Pepper always took notes on history class so that Tony would still know what had happened in class so he could be prepared for any test. Unfortunately for Tony he was about to be unceremoniously ripped out of dreamland.

"Will Tony Stark please report to Vice Principal Coulsson's office immediately." Tony's head jerked up suddenly with drool slightly dripping down the corner of his student's laughed at their rich classmate while his friend/companion just rolled her eyes sighing quietly.

"Well you better get going Mr. Stark." said Professor Lensher rather annoyed that his lecture was interrupted. Tony wiped the drool away using the sleeve of his jacket sporting an unamused look on his features. Nonetheless he stood up from his seat dusting off his clothes before taking out his red shades from his jacket pocket.

"Yeah yeah. Don't miss me too much sugarmuffin." remarked Tony motioning towards Lensher as he leisurely exited the class room. The history professor only rubbed his forehead silently coming to the revelation that he wasn't paid nearly enough to teach Tony Stark.

Tony opened the door to Coulson's office and slowly poked his head into the room with his shades now resting on his nose.

"You rang dear."

Coulsson looked up from the papers he was reading on his desk and motioned for the young hero to sit down ignoring the latter's snide remark. Tony slowly pulled out the chair trying his hardest to distance himself from the authority figure. Finally after about two minutes he sat down in the chair facing the Vice Principal's desk.

"Thank you for joining me Stark, there appears to be a situation here at the school." said Coulson.

"A situation? You mean like my friend in New Jersey." joked the wealthy student.

"We have reason to believe that there is a super powered criminal dwelling in the school's basement." stated the undercover SHIELD agent completely ignoring Tony.

"Then why exactly aren't there people running and screaming in fear." said Tony who sounded rather uninterested.

"The janitor who discovered the fact is a SHIELD agent so were able to inform the teachers and staff that there is a small threat in the are and to not let any students leave the classroom till we get the all clear."

"So basically you want me to swoop in knock at the bad guy bring him to you and get back to class?" Stark questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Basically."

Tony stared at Coulson for a few silent seconds before shrugging.

"Works for me."

The young hero then lifted himself out of his chair before moving towards the door to make his exit.

"Oh and ..."

The teen looked back with his shades now once again over his eyes.

"Try not to destroy the school."

Tony only smirked as he twisted the door open and walked out of the office.

"Trust me."

* * *

Tony walked down the small stairs leading to the dark and dingy basement of the school that students rarely(more like never) entered. Stark was sure to close the door leading to the basement behind him so that no one would accidentally "stumble" onto anything. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he pressed a button on the red and gold bracelet on his right wrist dispensing his Mark 3 armor around his body.

"Now let's take a closer look shall we."

Now fully equipped with his helmet's advanced detection faculties he looked around the immediate area in search of anything out of the ordinary. Finding nothing of interest Iron Man walked deeper into the basement with his helmet lights illuminating the ground in front of him. The hero flinched when a loud banging noise panged throughout the basement.

He sighed to himself once he came to the realization that it was just the school's heater making noise. Stark trudged on with with one of his repulsors roused as he ventured even further into the grungy lower level.

"How did I pull basement duty, I mean why can't that scary Russian chick do it. I'm sure she loves dark creepy places." thought Tony to himself.

"Sir I am detecting an unidentified personnel near your location."

"Thanks JARVIS."

Iron Man moved forward with both his repulsors raised and scanned around for any vitals. He walked very slowly pointing his repulsors in all directions though he still found nothing. He moved into a dark narrow corridor passing pipes and rats but no super villains.

"JARVIS are you sure there's something down here."

"Positive sir, you should be approaching them now." answered the Ai as Tony moved out of the corridor and entered an area that looked similar to the previous.

"Yeah well I'm not..." Iron Man was cut off by drops of what appeared to be green slime landed on his helmet. He slowly touched his helmet with his glove and looked up.

"GrrGGaergs!"

"What the..." A giant lizard wearing a labcoat lunged at Iron Man knocking him onto his back. It growled loudly in Iron Man's faceplate slightly fogging up his vision.

"H-Hey get off!" He tried to knock The Lizard off him with a flurry of punches but it dodged them clamping onto his helmet with it's teeth. Tony did manage to land a few punches to the creature's midsection but it did nothing to dislodge it from his armor.

"That's it Dino."

Iron Man charged his energy to his chest repulsor and fired his uni-beam at The Lizard sending him flying into the air landing on it's back. Iron Man slowly stood up wiping off his visor with his glove while The Lizard sprang back up in a primal position.

"Round two Barney." Iron Man raised up both of his repulsors while The Lizard let out an animalistic growl. It charged at Iron Man who fired at it with both repulsors. The Lizard dodged the blasts and jumped right next to the armored hero. He fired at it again but it ducked and swung it's tail knocking him into a wall.

The Lizard charged at him but this time Iron Man was ready as when it got close to him he raised his knee knocking the reptile into the air before it braced itself to the ground with it's claws. The hero and the monster stared at each other both waiting for the other to make the first move.

"This definitely beats history."

The two charged at each other.

* * *

Natasha walked through the halls of Lee Whedon high school on her way back to her Chemistry class to check on Steve and Thor. She and Barton had been successful in transporting the prisoner into SHIELD custody. Fury however instructed the two Avengers to return to class as he would have Hill handle the interrogation. Natasha wasn't alone however.

She was joined by Bruce who was also returning to the same class that she was and she found that she rather liked the fifteen year old and felt legitimate sympathy for him having to bunk with Tony. Something the world's youngest assassin would never do no matter how high the payment. So the sixteen year old killer and the fifteen year old genius with astonishing anger issues found themselves shooting the breeze.

"So Bruce what's it like being a fifteen year old junior?" asked Natasha sincerely.

"Well I guess it wouldn't be that bad if it wasn't for the ... other guy." said Bruce briefly looked down at his shoes as he walked.

"I can imagine how difficult it would be without the Hulk, it must be hell with him." bluntly stated the Russian native.

"Well I'm starting to get the hang of it, I guess."

"If you want you can borrow one of my yoga DVDs."Bruce looked at Natasha with an incredulous look thinking for sure she was mocking him. She only looked down at him with her gaze unchanging.

"What? Yoga is a great stress reliever."

Bruce was going to make a remark when a loud explosion shook the halls with smoke pouring out of a nearby classroom. They ran towards the room covering their mouths and faces so as not to inhale any of the smoke as they ventured closer to the class. The teens were nearly trampled by several students who were fleeing the room. The Avengers journeyed further into the smoke filled room and Natasha silently sighed to herself and let out a breath of relief at the sight before them.

A certain Captain from the forties and a certain god of thunder were covered from head to toe in dust and smoke while a slightly amused and slightly disturbed Mr Pym put out the small fire on their lab station with a fire extinguisher.

"What happened?" asked Natasha who was still slightly in shock.

"It seems that Mr. Rogers and Mr. Odinson mixed two very reactive substances and I'm sure you can see the results." sighed Pym.

"Which two?" asked Bruce speaking for the first time.

"I can't tell and they're not saying." said Pym.

"Probably wouldn't be able to pronounce it anyway." sighed Steve while Thor coughed. Natasha walked over to Steve and wiped a little bit of soot off of Steve's cheeks making the captain suddenly grateful that she couldn't see the blush on his cheeks. Her hand lingered on his cheek a little bit longer then what could be considered "normal" so she quickly retracted her hand and the two roomates found themselves staring at each other. They were interrupted however as Thor coughed again involuntarily.

"There is a washing station in the back room, you guys can go in there and clean up and I'll write you guys passes for your next classes." lightly smiled Pym as he walked off in search of a broom.

"Come on big guy let's go get you cleaned up." said Bruce as he helped Thor into the back room, thus leaving Steve and Natasha alone.

"So what did Coulson want from you guys?" asked Steve breaking the silence.

"There was some strange cosmic energy detected in Brooklyn so he wanted us to investigate it." said Natasha once again becoming completely business.

"You find anything?".

"We found a mysterious homeless man who was saying some strange things but we apprehended him. I still think I should be the one interrogating him." said Natasha with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Well why aren't you?" asked a puzzled Steve.

"Fury wanted me to get to class." said Natasha rolling her eyes.

"Well I guess heroes need to get an education too." smiled Steve.

"Trust me Steve I'm no hero." she said causing Steve to look at her confused. Natasha spoke without a hint of sadness or sarcasm which Steve took note of although he decided it would be better not to press the issue at the moment.

"Agree to disagree." Steve said finally.

The soldier and spy just stared at each other with neither of them speaking. Natasha was slightly taken aback at the insinuation that he thought of her as a hero, of course she didn't think much of it since he didn't yet know of all the red that is in her ledger.

Steve on the other hand was pondering why his teammate didn't view herself as a hero. She protected the innocent, she's an Avenger, and he was reminded an awful lot of somebody that he used to know.

He was also starting to see from the few days that he had known her that deep down she is a caring and dare he say nice person. Not that he would dare say that to her face, not even Steve was that naive.

"Why don't we go get you cleaned up soldier." said Natasha with a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Steve looked at her and gave her and equal sized smile.

"Agreed. I'd really like to be in clean clothes again."

* * *

Meanwhile on the Hellicarrier Agent Maria Hill walked down the halls of one of the carrier's many corridors passing many fellow SHIELD agents on the way. She finally stopped at a door with SHIELD's eagle emblem on it, punching a 4 number code into the keypad next to the door.

Said door slid open and Hill walked into a small dimly lit gray room only containing a large square table and the homeless man from the alley now dressed in an orange prison sat down in the chair across from him intertwining her fingers on the desk while staring at the man. He did not meet her gaze as he stared at the table.

"We have a few questions for you Mr... Grover Raymond." stated Hill looking down at the files she had brought in with her . She looked back up at him and continued when she didn't get a response.

"Your name is Grover Raymond right? 39 years old, caucasian male, born to Jim and Suzy Raymond. Attended the University of New York until you lost everything due to an addiction to heroin."

Raymond still didn't look up at the SHIELD agent , he didn't even flinch at her words.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now Mr. Raymond we detected an unusually large amount of cosmic energy emitting from the area we found you at. Would you care to explain to us how that's possible."

No answer.

"Would you also care to explain why you fled when SHIELD agents attempted to question you?"

Raymond still didn't answer.

"Then how about you explain what you meant when you said your master is coming to rule over us insects!" said Hill starting to raise her voice obviously annoyed at the vagrant's lack of cooperation. He however finally looked up at her his eyes an unsettling dark green.

"My master is more powerful than you can even comprehend, of course you will soon see that firsthand." Raymond chuckled.

"What the..." Hill was interrupted when a loud alarm rang throughout the Hellicarrier. She quickly rushed out of the room leaving a still laughing Raymond to himself. She drew her sidearm and ran up to a group of SHIELD agents who had their weapons raised at a closed door at the end of the hallway.

"What's going on!?" Hill asked the agent in charge.

"The Hellicarrier's been breached. All we know is that it is a highly powered individual."

The door then blew open causing the agents to move to the sides of the hallway to avoid being crushed by the flying object. Once the smoke cleared the agents were able to identify the figure responsible. He was dressed in a black trench coat with black boots and a green medieval attire underneath the trench coat. Finally the hostile had long black hair that was slicked back and menacing blue eyes. It was the god of mischief Loki.

* * *

Phew... well what is there to say man. It's been a while hasn't it. But... I'm back! And man are things different. When I wrote this very fanfic there were about only three Steve X Natasha fics and now there's like a freaking army of Steve X Natasha shippers. One author I'm really proud of is MysticFantasy. I remember when my fic New Years Eve came out and MysticFantasy was one of the first people to review that fic. She was also kind enough to include my stories New Years Eve and Diamond in the Rough in her Steve and Natasha community. Fast forward a year and a half later and she is one of the top Steve and Natasha fanfiction writers and she is really the reason I decided to continue this story so I'd like to give her a big thanks for inspiring me to return the ship that basically made me and for providing some of my favorite stories.

Next on "High School Initiative: Year One" : "Compromised".


	15. Compromised

**Last time on The Highschool Initiative **

_"What's going on?!"_

_"The Hellicarriers been breached!"_

Loki gazed upon the several SHIELD agents that stood in font of him with weapons raised. They all occupied a long narrow hallway on the Hellicarrier that was a pristine silver color, at the end of the hallway was a sliding door which had the SHIELD emblem on it.

And the only thing that stood in the way of Loki and the door were a few SHIELD agents.

"Well let's get started... shall we?"

The SHIELD agents did not waver at the eery calmness of the intruder they only cocked their weapons and got into defensive positions, three agents stood a few feet away from Loki while two more agents crouched in the middle of the hallway, finally one agent stood in front of the door at the end of the hall.

"We're only gonna tell you this one time. Get down on the ground and put your hands behind your head!" yelled the agent by the door.

Loki's smile quickly changed from one of amusement to that of simple annoyance.

"You humans are so repetitive."

Loki turned his head to stare directly at one of the agents that was closest to him and tilted his head to the side, the agent still wore a face of determination even under the steely gaze of the demigod, however a solitary drop of sweat dropped down the side of his temple, and that was all that Loki needed to see. Quick as lightning Loki was in the agents face wrapping his hand around the agent's neck and raising him off the ground.

"You're all nothing more than insects under my boot."

Two agents ran towards Loki not wanting to fire their weapons in fear of hitting their comrade, Loki threw the agent he was choking into one of the agents that was running towards him knocking them both into the wall. The other agent swung his rifle at Loki who caught it with his hand, without batting an eye he used the agent's own momentum to fling him at the wall next to the other fallen agents.

The two agents from the middle of the hallway opened fired at Loki but the demigod dodged the projectiles quickly appearing behind the agents, kicking one of them in the ankle causing him to crouch down. The other agent tried to bring his gun around to fire but Loki kicked him in the chest sending him flying into the wall, he then spun around kicking the kneeling agent in the face knocking him out. The final agent charged at Loki swinging his fist which Loki ducked and punched the agent in the gut.

"I grow bored."

Loki whispered to the agent that was hunched over his fist, Loki then retracted his fist before elbowing him in the back causing him to collapse to the ground. Loki dusted off his shoulder sighing quietly before he began to walk towards the door at the end of the hallway.

"Now back to business."

Maria Hill and about ten other SHIELD agents stood in a small rectangular room with the agents blocking the way to another door with the SHIELD emblem on it that contained Grover Raymond inside. Maria's ears suddenly perked up when she heard a low humming noise, the other agents in the room soon noticed it as well.

"What the hell is that?" asked one of the agents.

_BOOM!_

The door exploded open with a shockwave that knocked the SHIELD agents back ultimately knocking them unconscious, Loki walked through now wielding a magical staff/spear. He walked past the various unmoving forms before charging his staff again destroying the door the agents had been guarding, inside Grover Raymond looked up at Loki before getting up from his seat kneeling before his master.

"Master! I knew you would come to get me."

Loki gave him a wicked smile.

"Good to see you again Mr. Raymond, we have some business to attend to."

Hill struggled using the last of her strength to crawl over through the rubble trying to reach her firearm, she wouldn't make it however and the last thing she saw was Loki and Raymond disappear in a flash before she blacked out.

* * *

After Natasha and Bruce finally got Steve and Thor cleaned up Pym wrote them passes for their next classes, since both Steve and Thor had the same class they took a shortcut while Natasha and Bruce went off in the direction of their respective classes. This particular shortcut they were taking was in the cut which passed through several doors labeled as restricted to students.

Even though their skin and clothes were no longer covered in dust Steve's hair still itched and Thor still coughed every now and then.

"Well now we know never to do that again." said Steve scratching the back of his head.

"Indeed, we should leave science to the professionals." agreed Thor nodding his head.

The two walked in a relative(but comfortable) silence as they continued to walk through the narrow hallway, that was until a sudden thought dawned on Thor as an uncharacteristically sly grin grew on his face.

"Well on the bright side my friend at least you got to feel Lady Natasha's touch."

Steve stopped in his tracks at his teammate's insinuation and turned a deep red.

"Wh-wha... I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

Thor grinned toothily at Steve's flustered appearance and clasped his shoulder in a brotherly manner.

"Relax friend I kid you."

Steve sighed and wiped his now slightly sweaty forehead, well at least his hair didn't itch anymore.

"But I must admit, even we've only known each other for less than a week there does seem to be some sort of spark between you and our female companion." mused Thor as he began to continue walking down the hall, Steve raised his eyebrow at the asgardian before running after him.

"What's that supposed to..."

_CLANG!_

The two stopped walking getting into defensive positions when a green blur crashed through one of the doors to the left ahead of them that led into the school's basement. The figure turned out to be a giant man/lizard dressed in a tattered lab uniform and purple pants, The Lizard charged at the heroes jumping into the air.  
A loud pang was heard as The Lizard was hit mid-air by a plasma beam that incapacitated him once he hit the ground.

The Lizard then returned to to his human form which was a middle aged man with brown hair dressed in a tattered lab uniform, the owner of the plasma beam walked out of the basement revealing himself to be none other than Iron Man.

"Well it's a small world isn't it." said Iron Man as his armor compacted itself back into a bracelet Tony wore around his wrist, his fellow avengers walked up next to him to get a closer look at the man that was just a giant reptile.

"What's up with him?" asked Steve, Tony shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care. All I know is Coulsson wanted me to subdue scaly over here so I did."

"I see... so now what?" questioned Steve as Thor crossed his arms over his chest, Tony simply shrugged again.

No sooner than a few seconds later two SHIELD agents dressed as janitors showed up and cuffed the unconscious man dragging him away, the heroes could tell they were SHIELD by the eagle emblem on their front shirt pockets. The three teens watched them walk away in a collective and surprised silence.

"Things like that make you wonder..." started Tony as he turned towards his two fellow crime fighters.

"... how many agents SHIELD really have in this school."

* * *

Coulsson sat in his office with his feet on his desk leaning back in his chair, for once the source of the undercover agent's stress wasn't one of his "students" but rather the phone conversation he was currently having with head of SHIELD Nick Fury.

"You sure sir... how is that possible... any casualties... good... should I inform the Avengers... you sure... affirmative sir Coulsson out."

Coulsson closed his phone and placed it on the desk, rubbing his temple he sighed as he leaned back further in his chair.

"I got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Later after school ended the Avengers and their friends Rhodey, Pepper, Betty, Jane, and Erick stood outside of the team's "dilapidated" looking headquarters which the non-superheroes noticed an awful lot like an abandoned warehouse, of course they had yet to see how it actually looks inside.

"This is it?" asked Rhodey lightly kicking the wall in front of him noting how the bricks it was made out of were an unflattering dirt color.

"You, Tony Stark multimillionaire teenager who has 5 different bedrooms for each day of the school week stayed in THIS for two whole days! I'll believe it when I see it."

Tony smirked as he walked up next to his best friend and patted his shoulder.

"Ahh so young and ignorant."

"Shut up Tony."

Natasha rolled her eyes walking to the wall Rhodey and Tony were in front of and removed a loose brick that revealed a touchpad keyboard. The newcomers to the building watched in awe as the teenage assassin typed in a four digit number, a group of bricks about the size and height of a door collectively separated from each other revealing the inside of a high tech elevator. The heroes casually walked into the elevator leaving their guests with their jaws on the ground.

"You coming?" asked Tony with a smirk.

The other teens quickly piled into the elevator watching as the elevator's door closed behind them once they were inside, Natasha pressed the button marked "3" and the elevator began to ascend up the building. Rhodey looked over at Tony who only looked back with an "I told you so" look.

"Ok so I admit this is rather impressive, but just do me a favor and wipe that look off your face will ya?" said Rhodey.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." said Tony innocently although his ever present smirk sold him out to which Pepper took the opportunity to both sigh and roll her eyes.

"Fine Tony we apologize for giving you such a hard time. But would it have killed you to I don't know call or text?" said Pepper, Tony fidgeted with his shirt collar laughing nervously.

"You see what had happened was..."

_Ding_

Tony let out a breath of relief at the noise that alerted the elevator goers that they had reached their floor, a few seconds later the door slid open and it's patrons began to pile out.

"Phew... saved by the bell." said Tony, Pepper glared as she walked by him and punched him hard in the arm.

"Oww! That was SO uncalled for!" whined Tony as Pepper walked away joining the rest of the group, he rubbed his arm with a pout before he finally trudged off to join his friends.

"She hits hard for a girl."

The coalition of friends convened in the middle of the team's war-room all sitting at the room's large round table. Steve, Thor, Jane, Erick, Clint, Bruce, Betty, Rhodey, and now Pepper were all sitting down while Natasha stood up in front of them, Tony walked over to them still rubbing his arm sitting in between Pepper and Rhodey sticking his tongue out at his longtime female friend. Natasha cleared her throat signaling she wanted to begin raising her eyebrow specifically at Tony.

"Are we ready?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Start whenever you want lady tarantula."

Natasha chose to ignore the adolescent from the one percent(just this one time) remembering that they had guests in their humble abode, she surveyed the faces around the table stopping at Steve who gave her a small but reassuring smile, returning the gesture to her roommate then turning her attention back to the entire group.

"Now as you all know we..." motioning towards her avenger teammates and herself.

"... are either highly powered or extraordinarily gifted teenagers."

"In English?" asked an obviously bored Tony, Natasha shook her head lightly.

"We're super powered crime fighters, and as crime fighters we have an obligation to protect the innocent. Now we can't tell you too much but what we can tell you is that an organization sanctioned by the government assembled us as a team with this building serving as our headquarters." Natasha used her hand to motion around the room.

"The upper levels serve as our living quarters and you all are free to visit whenever you want as long as you tell no one else of this place understand?" Pepper,Jane,Rhodey,Erick, and Betty all nodded, Tony cleared his throat as he stood up and smoothed out his clothes.

"We done here?" Steve stood up from his chair facing Tony crossing his arms.

"You don't ever stop do you?" Tony looked at the Avengers team leader scrunching his forehead.

"Uh... no I don't."

"Great we get dinner and fight, speaking of that who wants Chinese?" joked Clint putting both his feet up on the table.

"This happen alot?" asked Jane nervously and curiously watching Steve and Tony stare at each other.

"Pretty much." sighed Bruce, Steve and Tony continued to eye one another with neither showing any signs of stopping.

"Okay bored now." said Tony with a completely straight face as he turned around walking towards the elevator, Steve watched him walk away clearly irritated.

"Tony! Remember!..." started Natasha.

"Be back before bedtime I know." Tony said dismissively with a wave of his hand stepping into the elevator. Everyone watched the elevator's door close, everyone except Pepper who put her forehead in her hand in embarrassment.

"He can be so frustrating sometimes."

The group sat in a collective silence and it was almost as if they were unsure of what to do next, well that was until Clint's stomach resurfaced.

"So... Chinese anyone?"

* * *

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait I've been busy. And I'd like to say thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter and while I appreciate every review I get from now on I won't update till I get at least 5 reviews, that seems reasonable enough for me. Anyway thanks for reading and be sure to review.**

**Next on the "Highschool Initiative": Team Building**


End file.
